Ray of Hope
by LongLive11
Summary: Olivia is sent with the Pevensie's to the Professors house where she journeys through Narnia with them. Sorry I suck at summaries. Peter/OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this is my very first Chronicles of Narnia story so be nice! but anyway yeah i suck at grammar so if you spot anything wrong don't freak out! Any way enjoy the story and i hope you like it!...Review please!**

**

* * *

**

"Did you know that a beavers teeth never stop growing?" I looked over at Susan, who happened to be reading an old encyclopedia. I sighed dejectedly and shook my head. I let my chin rest on my hand and glanced around the room. Edmund was standing by the window, Peter was talking with his mother in hushed tones in the kitchen, and Lucy had gone to bed.

Ever since the war had started our fathers and my older brother, Joshua had gone to war our mothers thought it would be a good idea to keep us children together. Don't get me wrong I love the Pevensie's I have known them since I was in diapers but things have been hard lately, so we often had sleepovers, especially since my father had been reported missing in action and my mother was becoming a tad unstable.

I let out another long sigh, which caught Susan's attention. "Olivia? Are you alright?" I glanced up at her and nodded. That's when I heard them, the warning sirens, the ever-present ringing that wouldn't stop. My heart clenched in fear and I felt all of my muscles freeze on the spot. Mrs. Pevensie rushed into the room "Edmund get away from there!" she shouted shrilly as she pulled Edmund from the window, "Peter!" She screamed. And he came rushing into the room, "The shelter, now," she said in a breathless tone.

Susan had run to her room to grab her things. Peter grabbed Edmund and noticed me still sitting on the couch. "Come on Olivia," he shouted as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I snapped out of my shock and looked up at Peter my eyes wide with fear. His eyes softened and he gently pushed my along. I could hear my heart beating in my ears as I ran outside following Susan.

"Wait Dad!" I heard a shout behind and my head whipped around to see Edmund turning around to go back. "I'll get him!" Peter yelled as he followed his brother into the house. Mrs. Pevensie began screaming and she pushed Lucy down into the shelter. She grabbed my arm and tried to lead me into the shelter as well but I was frozen in shock. I heard a shrill whistle and my breathing was coming in short gasps my head shot up towards the sky as I waited with anticipation. I watched with wide eyes full of fear as a bomb crashed into the ground.

Peter and Edmund emerged from the house and I suddenly realized my mother wasn't here. "Mum," I croaked and at that moment another shrill whistle sounded and I watched in horror as a bomb fell in slow motion towards my house. "MUM!" I screamed as I tried to run towards the house. "OLIVIA!" I heard Mrs. Pevensie cry. Before I could get any farther I felt a hand grab my waist and jerk me backwards.

I tried to pry myself away from the person holding me but their grip only tightened. Tears were streaming down my face as I sobbed and finally allowed myself to be pulled away into the shelter. I fell on the bed and buried my face into my hands and cried. I glanced up and saw Peter shove Edmund to the floor, "Why can't you think of anyone but yourself? You're so Selfish! Why can't you just do as your told?" Peter yelled at him as he slammed the door shut.

The last thing I saw and heard was a flash of bright light and thunderous explosion. I felt my eyes water up again and I glanced down at Edmund and saw him crying silently clutching a photo of his dad. I wiped away my tears and grabbed Edmunds hand and gave it a squeeze before I pulled him into a gentle hug. "Why can't you just do as your told?" Peter asked. I frowned over at Peter and he looked away to avoid my stare and Mrs. Pevensie had gone to comfort Lucy.

I gently caressed Edmund's face in my hands in a motherly fashion to make him look at me. "Are you okay?" I asked gently. He nodded silently and looked down sadly at the picture of his father. I tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spill down my face. I slowly stroked Edmunds hair as he finally fell asleep. The only two up now were Peter an I. Peter had been watching Edmund and I as I soothed Edmund and coaxed him to sleep.

"I'm sorry," Peter said. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to," I whispered. Peter glanced down at Edmund with a pained look on his face. He leaned over Edmunds body and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. I felt my face redden and my heart flutter. "You should get some sleep," he whispered before lying down himself. I felt my eyes begun to fill with tears yet again.

I couldn't help but hope for a miracle to happen and for my mother to stroll into the shelter with a batch of cookies and a teasing smile on her face as if to say this was all a joke and that my dad was waiting at home reading the paper in his favorite chair and Joshua running an errand for her. I let the tears fall silently down my face as I clung to my impossible dream as I fell into a restless sleep.

"Olivia come on wake up," I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the light. I looked at Peter who had woken me, "What time is it?" I asked. "Morning," He sighed. I glanced around and noticed the others were up also. "Mum," I gasped as I shot out of bed and rushed towards the door. "Olivia!" I heard Mrs. Pevensie call my name in a worried tone. But I ignored her and threw open the door and walked outside.

I ran out of the shelter and to my house. The sight made my heart drop to my feet and I felt myself choke on tears. My home was destroyed; there wasn't a single wall that stood. Everything was reduced to rubble. I took a step into the mess and began to search frantically for my mother. "Mum!" I cried out. "Mum!" I screamed yet again. I made my way around a large pile of bricks and that's when I saw her.

I could feel the sobs rake through my body as I ran towards her mangled body. Her eyes wide open in terror and her lips formed to let out a scream that the world would never hear. Her hair was in a disheveled state and I could see the stains that the tears left on her cheeks mixed in with the dirt and grime. I fell to my knees beside her and noticed her hand on top of a frame. I slowly grabbed the frame from under her hand and saw a picture of the family from the Christmas before the war started.

Joshua had his arm slung around my neck and my arms were wrapped around his waist, both of us smiling at the camera. My father had placed a surprise peck on my mother's cheek just before the picture was taken and she had a startled look on her face. I clutched the picture to my chest and let the tears stream out of my eyes. "Oh dear," I heard a gasp and felt arms wrap around me hugging me close.

I let out a whimper, "Shhh, darling everything will be okay," I heard the voice of Mrs. Pevensie and I turned and sobbed into her chest as she slowly rocked back and forth. "Come on sweetie, let's get you inside," she said as she helped me up and led me back to her house. We walked into the back door and she led me to the couch and sat me down. She hugged me closer and I felt myself wanting to cry again.

I heard footsteps enter the room and Lucy's sweet laughter entered the room "Oh Olivia! Peter just told the funniest story," she exclaimed. I looked up through my tears and saw Lucy hanging off of Peters arm. The sight made me break out into another round of sobs. Mrs. Pevensie pulled me closer to her before letting go, "I'm going to go make some tea," she said as she pushed a strand of my hair from my face.

As soon as she stood up Lucy took her place and hugged my middle. "It'll be okay Liv. I promise," Lucy whispered into my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so i didn't really say what their ages were so here you go**

**Peter: 16**

**Olivia: 15**

**Susan: 14**

**Edmund: 11**

**Lucy:9**

**And there is a picture of what Olivia and Joshua look like on my profile so check that out!**

**

* * *

**

The days passed slowly and I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for the Pevensie. Lucy was attached to my hip and the only time she left me alone was when I had to use the bathroom. She would insist upon me reading her stories and playing games with her. Peter had also become a bit of a shadow but in an over bearing manner. I swear to God if he asked me if I felt okay one more time I was going to smack the two of them I didn't even have time to mourn my loss. They kept me very distracted. The only time that everything would really come crashing down on me was at night and I would cry myself to sleep.

"Olivia!" I looked up from the book I had been reading and into the innocent eyes of Lucy. I couldn't help but smile, "Yes Lucy?" I asked as I closed my book. "Mum wants to know if you are ready to go," she said while bouncing on her heels. I chuckled at the sight of her and nodded, "Yeah I have all of my things," I told her. I didn't have that many things left so I ended up having to borrow some of Susan's clothes. Unfortunately for me I was a size bigger than her and most of her clothes were a bit tight.

I sighed and stood up as Lucy grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door and to the car where the other Pevensie's had gathered. Lucy let go of my hand and ran towards her mother. I smiled fondly after Lucy as she clung on to her mothers dress. "All right then let's head out," Mrs. Pevensie stated as she opened the door. I took a step forward and thanks to my luck tripped over the air.

My eyes snapped shut and I felt myself cringe waiting for the impact. I felt myself being roughly caught and I opened my eyes to see the smirking face of Peter. I blushed, "Oh—Umm, Thanks," I stuttered. "Not a problem," Peter smiled. He helped me back to my feet but he kept a hand on my lower back. I turned and raised an eyebrow at him. He simply shrugged and smirked, "Just in case you fall again," he said.

I blushed and turned back around so quickly I am I surprised I didn't get whiplash. The car ride to the station was uncomfortable we were all squished in the back of the cab with now room to move.I let out a sigh of relief as we stopped at the station and we all piled out. We made our way to our platform and there were so many people I could barely breathe forward.

I glanced around as Mrs. Pevensie placed the tag on Lucy and Edmund's jackets. Lucy grabbed my hand as soon as Mrs. Pevensie turned to Edmund. "If Dad were here he wouldn't make us go," Edmund complained. I turned to look at Edmund who wore a scowl. "If dad were here, it'd mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go," Peter snapped at him. I placed my hand on Peter's arm as a warning to stop.

He shot me a look before turning back to his mother. "You will listen to your brother won't you Edmund?" Mrs. Pevensie asked. Edmund glanced at Peter in disgust and turned back to his mum but didn't answer. She sighed and stood to give Edmund a hug and I kiss but he turned his head rejected her. I felt a stab at my heart as I watched, wishing my mother were here to send me off.

Mrs. Pevensie turned to Peter and they shared a silent conversation as she hugged him tightly. She turned to Susan and hugged her and told her to be a big girl. Finally she turned to me. She smiled sadly as she placed a hand on my cheek. "Oh Olivia," she sighed and pulled me into a hug, "Your parents would want you to be happy and stay strong," she whispered in my ear. I nodded in silence as I felt a tear slip down my cheek. We turned to leave and head for the train as the whistle blew.

We walked forward past many parents and children saying their goodbyes and then I saw them, the soldiers. My eyes scanned through them looking for a familiar face. Then I saw him—Joshua. My heart leapt with joy. "Josh!" I screamed earning a few looks from those around me. Susan looked appalled that I would scream in a public place but I didn't care.

I dropped my bags as I took off in a sprint towards the soldiers. "Olivia!" I heard Peter yell but I ignored him. "Josh!" I screamed again this time catching his attention. His eyes rapidly danced around looking for the source of the call as he finally zeroed in on my face. His mouth slowly grew into a large smile that reached his ears. "Liv!" He shouted as I finally reached him and hugged his middle I felt my feet lift off the floor as he twirled me around.

Then I felt my eyes moisten yet again—Gosh I was so done with crying—"I've missed you so much," he said into my hair. "I've missed you too," I croaked. We stayed in each other's embrace for a few more seconds before he slowly let me go. "How are you? Is mum here with you?" He asked. I blinked rapidly trying to stop the tears so I looked away and avoided eye contact with him. "Liv?" Josh asked, "Liv, look at me," he said softly as he grabbed my chin forcing me to stare at him.

"What happened?" he asked in a worried tone. "Mum died…there was a bomb," I choked out before I burst into tears. Josh wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair. "Hey, Shhh, it's okay," he soothed holding me closer. After a few seconds I had calmed down enough to talk. "Josh it was awful, I-I saw her body," I whispered in fear that I would burst into tears if I spoke any louder. I felt his grip tighten again.

"I have to go Liv," he whispered. I slowly nodded my head and pulled back, "Please come back," I whispered looking into his eyes. "I promise," he said. I nodded in acceptance as I watched him march away. "Olivia, we have to go," Peter said. "Okay," I nodded turning back to Peter. "Sorry for running off," I said. Peter smiled, "Don't say sorry to me. You nearly gave Susan a heart attack when you shouted," he laughed.

I gave a watery laugh Peter placed his hand on my back leading my back to the train. I couldn't stop the butterflies erupt in stomach at Peter's touch. Once on the train we found a compartment and I was too tired to fight Peter about carrying my bag. I sat down on the seat and rested my head on the window and almost instantly fell asleep. I felt my self being moved and slowly opened my eyes.

The two younger children who had been with us had left and I sleepily looked around. "You can go back to sleep Liv, I was just moving you so you wouldn't get a kink in your neck," Peter said. I nodded and rested my head back down on whatever Peter had placed me on. I heard soft giggling but decided I didn't care and kept my eyes closed. Not even five minutes after I had lain down did I feel I hand stroke my hair. The movement was making me even sleepier and I easily fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is the next chapter. I put in some little fluffy moments between Peter and Olivia! I hope you are enjoying the story and dont forget to review :)**

**

* * *

**

"Olivia…. we're here," I groaned and curled myself up into a ball before letting out a slow breath. "All right. I'm up," I said opening my eyes. Everything was sideways and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before realizing where my head was, Peter's lap. My whole body tensed as I shot up from my previous position. My face flooded with color and I tried to avoid everyone's eye contact.

Unfortunately Susan managed to catch my eye and she raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. I scowled at her and crossed my arms with a scowl. "Liv are you all right?" I turned to look at Peter, who had a very adorable but very confused look on his face. "It's nothing," I murmured looking out the window. He seemed to have accepted my lame excuse because he had stood and began grabbing the bags above our heads.

"Ready?" Peter asked the group. We all nodded and headed out of the train with our things. Once out of the train I took a big breath and let my skin soak in the sun. I looked around and took in my surroundings. We were in the middle of nowhere. I started laughing and all of the Pevensie's turned to give me strange looks. "Olivia what's so funny?" Lucy asked. I smiled gaily down at her.

"Look around you," I said, "It's like God just decided to plop this little platform in the middle of nowhere for no apparent reason," I said chuckling again. Lucy couldn't help but giggle and that made Susan and Peter smile fondly. We stood on the little platform for a couple of minutes just waiting until we heard a car coming. "That must be the Professor!" Susan exclaimed as we grabbed our bags and scurried down the stairs.

We stopped suddenly as the car passed right by us. "The Professor knew we were coming," Susan stated. "Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled," Edmund added as he looked at his tag. I shrugged, it could've happened. Then we heard what sounded like horse feet and a carriage. I turned my head curiously to see what was going on. Then all of a sudden a woman appeared with a large white horse and she stopped right in front of us.

Peter and I exchanged a look. You couldn't get anymore rustic then a horse and buggy. "Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked tentatively. The women looked down her nose, "I am afraid so. Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?" she asked as if she was in shock. "No ma'am. It's just us," Peter shrugged. She nodded her head stiffly as she nodded to the back as if to signal us to get in. We all walked to the back of the buggy and started loading our stuff. Peter gave Susan a lift into it before he lifted Lucy by her armpits to set her on the step.

He held out a hand to Edmund but Ed just shrugged him off coldly which in turn made Peter glare at the back of his head as he got on. I nudged Peters shoulder and whispered, "It's not worth it Pete. You're wasting too much energy being angry," I said. He huffed in an annoyed manner before turning to me, "Oh this will be an adventure," I smiled. Peter chuckled and nodded, "Would you like my help?" he asked, "Or are you too mature and stubborn?" he asked playfully.

I smirked at him before brushing by the hand he had held out, "I am far too stubborn Peter, you should know that," I said in a fake haughty tone as I stepped onto the small platform. Before I could get good footing my foot slipped and I let out a small squeak as I landed into Peters arms. My cheeks burned and I looked up at Peter who was, of course, smirking.

"Maybe you should have let me helped you," he said smiling down at me. "Okay you two enough flirting. I would like to get to the house before it gets dark," Edmund turned to give us a scathing look. I felt my cheeks get hotter as I struggled to get out of Peter's grip. "Ed," Peter warned. But Edmund wasn't paying attention. He had turned back around. "Sorry about him," Peter apologized. "Don't worry about it," I mumbled as Peter helped me into the carriage before he got in himself.

Once in the carriage I found myself sitting at a very close proximity to Peter. For some reason Susan and Lucy needed to leave 2 feet of room on either side of them. It was about thirty minutes before we finally arrived at a mansion. We all unloaded and followed Mrs. Macready into the house. "Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in the house. And there are a few rules we need to follow," She began before she snapped around to face us with a cold stare.

With a stare like that she could put Hitler in his grave, I shivered. "There'll be no shouting….or running," I glanced over at Peter and rolled my eyes, causing him to smirk. "No improper use of the dumbwaiter," She continued her list. I saw Susan, out of the corner of my eye reach out to something. "NO touching of the historical artifacts!" Mrs. Macready screeched causing Susan to recoil quickly.

Edmund snorted and we all shared an amused glance on Susan's behalf. "And above all, there will be no disturbing the Professor," she whispered pointing at a door. We followed here up to our rooms where she left us to get settled. After we had put away all of our belongings we gathered in the girl's room and Peter had turned on the radio listening for information about the war. Listening about it was making my stomach hurt and I was very grateful when Susan went over and shut it off.

Peter's head snapped over to her in an accusing manner but Susan glared at him and nodded towards Lucy, who was lying in bed. I looked over at her and sighed before I stood up and walked over to her with Peter. "The sheets feel scratchy," she sniffled. "Wars don't last forever Lucy. We'll be home soon," Susan assured with a soft smile. "Yeah if home's still there," Edmund said rather glumly.

At his comment Susan turned to glare at him, "Isn't it time you were in bed?" she asked. "Yes mum," he said sarcastically. I couldn't help but smile at his dry sense of humor. "Ed!" Peter snapped before turning back at Lucy, "you saw it outside, it's huge! We can do whatever we want. Tomorrows going to be great," Peter assured. Lucy smiled glumly so I added, "And don't worry about the sheets…it's just cause their new trust me. Once you've slept in them a couple times the get so much softer," I smiled. Lucy nodded so I gave her a big hug before she nodded off to sleep. We all followed suit soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

**We are going to Narnia in this chapter! hope you like it :)**

**

* * *

**

Sadly we woke up to a torrential downpour. After we had eaten breakfast we had gathered in the boy's room and were playing a game of guess the word meaning. "Gas-tro-vas-cular, Come one Peter Gastro vascular," Susan prodded. "Well is it Latin?" Peter said in an irritated tone. I let out a sigh and looked around watching everyone. Edmund was lying on the ground, Lucy was watching the raindrops on the window, Susan was sitting rigidly on the couch and Peter was sitting in a chair. I had sat my self on the floor leaning against Peter's legs. I leaned my head back, looking up at Peter upside down from my place on the floor.

He smiled sweetly at me making me blush a deep red and snap my head forward again. I felt someone begin to twirl my hair and I felt a pleasant thrill run up my spine. "Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" Edmund said from his spot on the floor. I made eye contact with Edmund and we both cracked a smile. Susan slammed the book shut and scowled at everyone. "We could play hide 'n' seek," Lucy suggested. "But we're already having so much fun," Peter said sarcastically with a glance at Susan, who huffed in annoyance.

"Come on Peter! Please!" Lucy pleaded, "Pretty please?" she pouted. She was doing the classic puppy dog look. I started laughing as I stood up and dusted off my skirt, "Well there is no way that Peter is saying no to that look," I said with a teasing smile. Peter smiled over at me before turning back to Lucy, "One, two, three, four…" His smile grew as he stood to close his eyes in the corner.

"Hide with me Olivia!" Lucy squealed grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her. I laughed and ran with her. I followed her to a small window with a curtain in front. Before we could go behind it Edmund came out of nowhere and took our spot. Lucy huffed and dragged me away. We came to a series of doors but the first door was locked so we went to the second door. Thankfully it was open and we rushed inside. Before us sat an empty room with a large object covered in a drape.

I stared at it curiously and felt myself being drawn closer to it. I felt Lucy grab my hand as we both walked closer to this mysterious object. I was close enough to reach out and pull the drape away. So that's what I did. The drape came cascading down gracefully and I stared at the most beautiful wardrobe that I have ever seen. The wood had carvings of trees and lions. The detail amazed me.

Lucy had begun to open the door. "Well what are you waiting for?" I asked with a smile as she looked at me. "Open the door," I laughed. She smiled up at me and we both climbed in. "Keep the door cracked open," I warned as we got in. I began to back up feeling fur coats ensnare me. I was beginning to wonder when the wardrobe would end. Lucy tripped over her feet and fell into me. While trying to steady Lucy I couldn't help but fall onto the ground.

I felt something rough scratch my face and I fell face first onto something cold and wet. I lifted my head up with a groan and spat the snow out of my mouth. _Wait a second…. snow?_ I gasped as I looked around. "No way," I said in awe as I took in the winter scene in front of me. "Lucy?" I asked warily. "This is amazing!" she exclaimed as she started to catch the snowflakes. I slowly stood up, slightly disorientated. I followed Lucy in disbelief.

"Where are we?" she asked. I shook my head, "I have no idea," I whispered still in a daze. We walked through the wood and we came to a lamppost. I looked at it in confusion; why in the world would there be a lamppost in the middle of nowhere? Lucy moved closer to it and reached her hand out to. I moved closer to Lucy as she continued to stare at the lamppost.

I heard a bush rustle, my head snapped up in alertness and Lucy whirled around and hugged my middle. We continued to hear something moving and I tightened my grip on Lucy. "What is that?" Lucy asked in a small voice. "I don't know," I shook my head. The scampering was getting closer and my head was whipping in all different directions trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. The stomping was getting louder and I could feel my breathing getting erratic. I turned around slowly and nearly had a heart attack at what I saw.

I screamed and pulled Lucy closer shielding her from, whatever it was and turned towards the lamppost, the movement and noise caused Lucy to scream and in turn the thing screamed as well, dropping the packages he was holding. I looked down to see Lucy looking around me. Her grip was loosening and she was creeping out of my grasp. She had begun to walk towards the tree the thing was hiding behind. "Lucy!" I hissed in urgency but she didn't pay attention to me and kept walking forward. She slowly bent down to pick up the thing's package.

I slowly took in the whole creature and slowly made the connection to a faun—we had learned about different mythological creatures in school. My jaw dropped and I blinked a couple times to make sure this was real. "Were you hiding from us?" Lucy asked. I slowly walked forward an placed my hands on Lucy's shoulders. "I—uh—I just didn't want to scare you," he said. The comment made me smile and Lucy giggled.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you?" Lucy asked in an innocent manner. He seemed to take great offense to the question, "Well I'm a faun," he said, "And what about you two? You must be some kind of beardless dwarves?" he seemed to hope. "We aren't dwarves! We are girls!" Lucy exclaimed, "and actually I'm tallest in my class!" Lucy said proudly as she picked up the other packages and handed them to him.

The faun looked up at me and asked, "You mean to tell me that you two are daughters of Eve?" he asked apprehensively. I was about to ask what he meant when Lucy piped in, "Well my mum's name is Helen and Olivia's mother's name was Diane," Lucy said in confusion. "Yes but you are in fact humans?" he asked glancing nervously at me. "Yes we are," I finally decided to speak. "What are you doing here?" he asked me in a panicked tone.

"We were hiding in the wardrobe in a spare room and I tripped," I shrugged lamely. "Spare Oom is that in Narnia?" he asked. "What's Narnia?" I asked. "Well my dear girls your in it!" he said, "Everything from the lamppost to the caslte Cair Paravel on the eastern ocean is Narnia!" he exclaimed excitedly. "This is an awfully big wardrobe, "Lucy murmured. "I am sorry please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus," He said with a little bow of the head.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Tumnus. I'm Lucy Pevensie," she stuck her hand out for him to shake but he just stared at it oddly. "Oh you shake it," Lucy encouraged. "Why?" he asked perplexed. Something seem to dawn on Lucy, "I—I don't know," she said stunned. People do it when they meet each other. Tumnus reached his hand out and awkwardly 'shook' her hand. "Olivia Thomas," I greeted with a smile as I stuck me hand out.

Tumnus grinned at me and shook my hand too. We all started giggling, "Well Lucy Pevensie and Olivia Thomas from the shining city of War Drobe in the wonderous land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?" he asked. "Well thank you very much but we should probably be going back," I said politely. "Its just around the corner!" he persuaded. I eyed him carefully something weird was going on. "And there will be an enormous fire with toast and tea and cakes and perhaps will we even break into the sardines," he pushed.

"Please can we go?" Lucy asked me. "I don't know…" I said. "It's not everyday I get to make a new friend," Tumnus said to Lucy. She whipped around and gave me her best puppy dog look and I rolled my eyes, "Fine we can go but only for a little," I said. Lucy squealed and pulled me into a hug. We began to walk with Tumnus to his house. He led us to a small cave with a door.

We walked in and I was overwhelmed with a sense of hominess and it made me smile. We had begun talking over tea when Tumnus asked us if we had ever heard a Narnian Lullaby. We both shook our head, "Well that's good because this one probably won't sound anything like one," he smiled as he began to play. The music immediately began to make me sleepy and I glanced in the fire to see little figures dancing I was so entranced and then I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew was I was cold and it was dark I looked around to see Lucy sitting beside me waking up as well. "Olivia what happened?" she asked. Tumnus was not in his chair anymore. "We need to go," I rushed as I stood. "It's too late for that now," I looked over at the source of the noise to see Tumnus sitting gloomily. My eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?" I asked heatedly.

"I am a terrible faun." He said. "Oh no. You're the nicest faun I've ever met!" Lucy told him trying to cheer him up. "Then I am afraid you have had a very poor sampling," he said letting a tear fall. My heart squeezed and I suddenly felt a rush of sorrow for this creature. "You can't have done anything that bad," Lucy shook her head as she handed him her handkerchief. "It's not something I have done…it's something I am doing." He looked up at us.

"What are you doing?" I asked warily. "I'm kidnapping you." He said. I took a step back from him and pulled Lucy back as well. "It's the White Witch! She's the one who makes it always winter…always cold. She gave orders. If any of us ever find a human wandering in the woods, we're supposed to turn it over to her." He sobbed. "I thought you were my friend," Lucy whispered.

Tumnus looked up at Lucy and there seemed to be a determined look in his eyes. He grabbed both of our hands, "Now she may already know you're here The woods are full of her spies! ... Even some of the trees are on her side!" He exclaimed. I glanced above us at the trees blowing gracefully above us. We ran to the lamppost. "Can you find your way back from here?" he asked us.

"Yes I think so," I nodded. "Will you be alright?" Lucy asked worriedly and Tumnus burst into tears. "Hey there, its alright," Lucy soothed giving him her hanky, "keep it you need it more than I do," she said. "No matter what happens. I am glad to have met you two. You've made me feel warmer than I've felt in a hundred years. Now go. Go!" he screamed at us.

I looked at him sadly before I threw my arms around him in a hug, "Thank you so much," I whispered in his ear before letting go and running to catch up with Lucy, who was already in the Wardrobe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here is the next chapter...a lot of drama. Please review!**

**

* * *

**

We stumbled through the wardrobe and fell to the floor. We both scrambled up and sprinted out of the room. "It's all right! We're back! We're all right!" Lucy shouted. "Shut up he's coming!" Edmund said as he poked his head out. I gave Edmund a confused look and turned my head to see Peter rounding a corner. Edmund gave an annoyed sigh as he came out of his spot.

"You know, I'm not to sure you three have quite go the idea of this game," he said giving us all a look. "Weren't you wondering where we were?" Lucy asked innocently. "That's the point. That's why he was seeking you" Edmund explained in a condescending manner. "Does this mean I win?" Susan asked with a big smile. "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter said.

"What are you all talking about? We've been gone for hours," I said slowly. Peter slowly turned to look at me with a disconcerted look in his eye. "Olivia, what happened to your face?" Peter asked slowly as he brought his fingers up to touch my cheek. My hand flew to touch my face and I felt I long scratch run across my cheek. "It must have been the tree I fell into," I explained.

"Oh, sorry about that," Lucy said sheepishly. I smiled down at her silently forgiving her. "What are you talking about?" Peter asked in a cautious tone. "We were in the wardrobe," I replied lamely, realizing what the others must think of Lucy and I. "We weren't exactly in the wardrobe, we were in a forest and it was covered in snow!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"Come on if you don't believe us you can see for yourself!" Lucy said as she grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him to the room. The rest of us followed them. Susan immediately went to open the door while Edmund went to investigate the back of the wardrobe. Susan emerged back out of the wardrobe with a peculiar look on her face, "The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," she said with a pointed look.

"One game at a time you two. We don't all have your imagination," Peter said before they turned away. The look Susan gave me did not escape my notice as she passed me. "But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy yelled. All three of the Pevensie's whipped around. "That's enough Lucy," Susan said in monotone voice.

I am sure my face showed shock at the reactions of Peter and Susan. I could have predicted that Edmund would make a snarky remark. "I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy said close to tears. Edmund stepped forward and I knew whatever was about to come out of his mouth would not be good. "Well I believe you," He started.

"You do?" I asked in disbelief. "Of course! Didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom cupboard," he joked cruelly. "Now will you just stop," Peter chastised. Edmunds face immediately fell and he instantly when into a defensive stance. "You just have to make everything worse, don't you?" Peter exclaimed.

"It was just a joke," Edmund defended. "When are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter asked with a disapproving tone. "Peter no," I groaned into my hands. Edmund glared angrily up at Peter, "Shut up! You think your dad! But you're not!" He screamed coming inches away from Peter's face. "Well that was nicely handled," Susan mocked as she followed Edmund out the door.

"But it really was there," Lucy said in a small voice. "Susan's right Lucy, that's enough," Peter said sadly to Lucy. He sent me a scathing look before turning and walking out of the room. The room suddenly felt much colder. "Its okay Lu. We know that Narnia is real and that's all that matters," I told her soothingly crouching down to her level and cupping her face in my hands. She nodded sadly as a tear fell down her cheek.

The rest of the day was just painful. Susan pointedly ignored me, Edmund sulked in the library, and Lucy refused to talk to anyone but me, even when she did it was in short little sentences. Peter was the worst every time Lucy would mention Narnia and I responded to her, he would leave the room in a huff, although not before he sent a glare my way.

For some reason him not believing Lucy and I felt like a betrayal. The way he would look at me sent unpleasant shivers down my spine. When bedtime approached I was grateful to get away from the conscience world and let my dreams solve my problem. It seemed like I had just gone to bed when I heard Lucy run into the room.

"Peter! Peter! Wake up! Its there! It's really there!" Lucy screamed. I sat up groggily and walked into the boy's room. "What's going on?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "I went back to Narnia!" Lucy exclaimed. As soon as she said Narnia she had my full attention. "You went back?" I asked with a small smile growing. She nodded energetically.

"How's Mr. Tumnus?" I asked anxiously. "He's perfectly fine. The witch has no clue he helped us!" She exclaimed. "Oh Lucy that's wonderful!" I cried happily as I grabbed her and hugged her fiercely. "Why didn't you take me with you?" I laughed. "You were asleep," she said innocently. I let out another jovial laugh.

"You have just been dreaming Lucy," Susan's sharp voice broke through my excitement. I turned to scowl at her to find her scowling right back at me. "But I wasn't! And this time Edmund went too!" Lucy said in a matter of fact tone. I whipped around to look at Edmund, "You went?" I asked. Edmund avoided eye contact. "You saw the faun?" Peter asked slowly.

Edmund looked like a dear caught in headlights as he shook his head. "Well he didn't actually go there with me…What were you doing Edmund?" Lucy asked cocking her head to the side. "I was just—playing along," He said. I felt myself getting hotter and I clenched my fist in anger. "Liar," I spat. Edmund glanced at me quickly before turning away to face Peter.

"I'm sorry Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her but you know what little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending," Edmund lied shooting a condescending look at Lucy. "How dare you," I seethed, "You little brat!" I exclaimed before I ran after Lucy, who had started to cry. I finally caught up to Lucy and found her hugging an old man with white hair and spectacles.

I assumed he must be the professor. "You children are one shenanigan short of sleeping in the stables," a hard voice yelled up to us. I sighed, the Macready, this night couldn't get any better. As soon as she saw the professor her eyes grew wide and her head immediately bowed down. "Professor—I am sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed," she excused us.

"It's all right. I am sure there is an explanation but first of all I think this one could use some hot chocolate," he said pushing Lucy gently towards the housekeeper. Peter roughly grabbed my arm and began to pull me back but we all stopped when the Professor coughed. "I would like to talk with all of you," He said before turning and walking to his study.

I yanked my arm out of Peter's grasp and followed the Professor to the office. "You seemed to have upset the delicate balance of my housekeeper," the professor said. "We're very sorry sir. It won't happen again," Peter said indifferently. He tried to walk out but Susan stopped, "It's our sister sir, Lucy," she said. " the weeping girl," the professor confirmed.

"Yes sir, she's upset," Susan explained. "Hence the weeping," he replied. "It's nothing, we can handle it," Peter said trying to hold on to the little power he had left. "Oh shut up Peter," I snapped. I was getting annoyed with him. Peter glared openly at me and I glared back. The professor was merely watching our exchange in amusement.

"She thinks she's found a magical land, in the upstairs wardrobe," Susan said. "She _did_ find a magical land," I pushed, "I was with her," I cried. The professor looked at me curiously, he stood up and walked over to me. "What did you say?" he side glancing at Susan, while he guided me to the couch. "The wardrobe upstairs Lucy and apparently Olivia think they have found a forest in the wardrobe," Peter said helplessly.

"What was it like?" he asked me intently. "Like talking to a lunatic," Susan exclaimed. "He meant the forest," I said rolling my eyes, "It was beautiful the whole forest was covered in snow and…" Peter cut me off. "You're not saying you actually believe them," Peter said surprised. "Well you don't?" the professor asked.

"Well of course not, its logically impossible," I rolled my eyes at Susan. "What are they teaching in schools these days?" the professor muttered under his breath. "Edmund said they were just pretending," Peter said. "But Edmund has a track record of lying! And Lucy has never lied in her life and why would I encourage Lucy if I knew it wasn't true!" I cried sending a scathing look at Peter.

"Exactly!" the professor exclaimed, "If they aren't mad and they aren't lying, Then _logically _you must assume they are telling the truth," He said erratically. "So you're saying that we should just believe them," Peter said with a glance my way. I let out an annoyed sigh. "You're family…you might try acting like one," the professor huffed.

With that said he excused us and we walking back to our room. Before I could enter mine I was jerked back. "I want you to stop talking about this little world of yours," Peter stared angrily down at me. "You can't tell me what to do," I snapped trying to pull myself from his grasp, his grip only tightened.

"Whatever you've been telling Lucy needs to stop. She doesn't need to be pretending that other worlds exist," He continued heatedly. "Are you insinuating that I am crazy?"" I asked. "All I am saying is that your family tends to go a tad out of their minds when some traumatic experience happens," he said softly but there was a cold edge to it. I felt like I had been slapped in the face. I could feel the tears well up.

"My father died Peter, of course my mother would be in shock, of course she wouldn't act like herself, the man she married and loved had been cruelly ripped from her grasp. Have you ever experienced losing the one person you loved with your whole heart? How dare you even mention her, she died less then a month ago because of those stupid bombs," I told him in a cold tone as the tear continued to pour down my face.

His grip had loosened and I pulled myself away from him and walked back to my room. Once on my bed I let myself cry. Out in the hall Peter was still standing watching the door with a sad look on his face, "and I thank God every day that it wasn't you," he whispered before turning back to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is the next chapter. I want to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving**. **Things get a little dramatic in this chapter but i hope you like and and dont forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

The next day I skillfully avoided anything to do with Peter, although he tried his best to talk to me. Lucy didn't leave my side the whole day either, which I admit, helped a lot. Breakfast was painful. Susan was trying to start a conversation that no one wanted to be a part of. Edmund was sulking, Lucy was ignoring everyone, and I was avoiding the glances Peter was sending me. "Why don't we go play cricket?" Susan offered.

"Yeah, it's nice out," Peter said as he stood up. We all stood to follow Peter but Lucy grabbed my hand. "Will you read me a book?" she asked. I smiled kindly down at her and nodded my head. While she ran off to find a book I waited at the door. "Look Olivia about last night," Peter started to say. "They are probably waiting for you outside Peter," I said coolly not turning around. I heard him sigh and the door open and close. After Lucy returned with her book we found a nice tree outside to sit under.

"And the crowd goes wild as Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket," Peter said exclaimed in an announcers voice. I couldn't help but smile at his silliness. He threw the ball and it hit Edmund who wasn't paying attention. "OW!" Edmund pouted. "Whoops, wake up dolly day dream," Peter teased. "Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I though you said it was a kids game?" Peter questioned. "And besides we could all use the fresh air," Susan remarked.

"Its not like there isn't air inside," Edmund responded smartly. "Are you ready?" Peter asked impatiently. "Are you," Edmund bit back. Peter pitched the ball and Edmund swung at it. We all watched the ball fly and smash into the upstairs window. "Great," I mumbled as I pulled Lucy up quickly. We all ran inside to find where the ball had hit. "Oh well done Ed," Peter blamed. "You bowled it!" Edmund yelled back. "Guys, it's no ones fault," I said pushing them apart so a fight wouldn't break out.

Then all of a sudden we heard Mrs. Macready yell. "The Macready!" Susan exclaimed. "Come On!" Peter shouted as we all followed him out of the room and running to get away. It seemed like everywhere we ran the Macready would be getting closer. We ran to a door but it was locked so we rushed over to the second door, which was thankfully open. We all piled in but stopped short when we realized what room we were actually in. Edmund had not hesitated, but rushed forward and began to open the wardrobe.

"Come on!" Edmund pleaded. "You've got to be joking," Susan said in disdain. But the footsteps were getting louder and we ran forward not thinking twice. Peter pushed me in front of him to make sure I got in. As soon as he stepped in he slowly shut the door and peeked out. "Get back!" Peter hissed. We all began to push and shove to get further back in the wardrobe. "Watch it!" "Hey that was my foot!" "I wasn't on your foot!" "Peter! That's my—" "Oh sorry."

We stumbled back more and suddenly I felt Peter fall behind me. I lost my footing and fell on top of him. I heard him grunt at my weight. "Well this is a position I could get used to," he smiled up at me. I felt myself blush and I stood up quickly. With all of the commotion I hadn't realized where we were. I felt my smile get bigger, Narnia! Peter and Susan seemed to have realized it too because they were looking around in utter amazement.

"Impossible," Susan muttered. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's just your imagination, "Lucy said with a smirk. Peter chuckled, "I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it," Peter said. "No, it wouldn't," She said sadly. Suddenly she threw a snowball at Peter's head, "But that might," She laughed. I couldn't help but laugh at the surprised look on Peter's face. "You think that's so funny, " Peter smiled.

I smirked a little before throwing my own snowball at him. After a few seconds a snowball hit Edmund, who hadn't said anything that whole time. "Ow! Stop it," he said. Peter stood up straighter and looked down on Edmund, "You little liar!" he said. I couldn't help but feel the need to protect Edmund from Peter's wrath. "You didn't believe her either," Edmund said. "Apologize to Lucy," Peter demanded. "Say you're sorry!" he shouted.

Edmund shrunk back a little. "Peter calm down," I told him pushing him away from Edmund. "He lied to us!" Peter turned to me. "So what, he's eleven and besides he shouldn't be the only one apologizing," I said coolly staring into Peter's eyes. His eyes softened and he opened his mouth to try and say it but the words were lost. I turned my back from Peter and looked over to Edmund, "It would be nice if you apologized," I said in a calming tone.

Edmund looked down, ashamed. "Sorry," he said not even glancing at Lucy. "That's all right, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending," Lucy responded. "Very funny" Edmund rolled his eyes. "Maybe we should go back," Susan said. "Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund suggested. I gave him a curious look. "I think Lucy and Olivia should decide," Peter said. Lucy and I glanced at each other and smiled.

"We would like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus," Lucy exclaimed. "Well then Mr. Tumnus it is," Peter smiled kindly. "But we can't go hiking in the snow, dressed like this," Susan exclaimed. "No," Peter agreed, "But I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these," he said as he began handing out fur coats to everyone. "Anyway, if you think about it logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe," He said smartly to Susan who gave him an annoyed look.

He handed me a big brown coat that seemed to drown me. I was in the midst of putting it on when I saw the coat that he had given Edmund. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my coat off. "Here Ed you we can trade," I told him as I handed over my coat. He gave me a small smile as we traded off our coats. "Thanks," he mumbled as he put on my coat. "Hey, smile! We are in a strange land about to go talk to a faun. I don't know about you but this whole situation is very funny," I smiled as I threw my arm around his shoulder.

Edmund let out a dark chuckle. I glanced ahead of the others walking in front of us and turned back to Edmund. "And don't let Peter get to you. He is being a right git about everything lately. He's just trying to step up and be a man," I told Ed. He let out a long sigh, "But he doesn't need to treat me like a child!" Edmund said heatedly. "I know Ed, believe me I know," I sighed sadly. We walked in silence for w while before Lucy ran to get me and we ran up ahead of everyone else.

Somehow I managed to fall down a hill. "Olivia!" I heard Lucy shout. I finally stopped rolling and I sat up grabbing my head. The ground wouldn't stop spinning. I opened my eyes and nearly let out a shriek. Peter was a centimeter away from my face. "Are you all right?" he asked looking over my face with worry. The close proximity was making me hyperventilate. With him this close my mind seemed to have a haze around it and I could only focus on Peter. The way his hair fell delicately over his eye. The deep blue of his eyes seem to look right into me. His strong jaw line and prominent chin and nose. I just wanted to run my hand over his cheek.

"Olivia?" he asked. I blinked a couple times to come back to real life, well as real as anything was right now. "Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine," I said clearing my throat. "Are you sure?" he asked again. "Yes," I said shortly as I stood up. _I'm still mad at him_ I reminded myself. "Here let me help," he said as he gently grabbed my arm to help stabilize me. "I can get up by myself," I said yanking my arm out of his grasp.

"Liv," he sighed as he followed me up the hill. The others were a few yards in front of us. "Liv, come on please talk to me," he begged. "I don't have anything to say to you," I said without looking at him. "Liv, look I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said what I did about your mom but I was just so worried about Lucy that I didn't know what to do," He said dejectedly. "So you thought it was okay to call not only my mom but me crazy as well?" I asked him hotly.

I saw his face color and he looked away ashamed. "Olivia, I—I don't, I think," he stumbled as he tried to avoid my gaze. "I was being a git," he finally admitted. I snorted, "Yeah you were," I said. "Livvie, please understand, I don't think your crazy. I just," he let his sentence trail off. We had both stopped walking at this point and we were both facing each other.

"Liv, I don't know how to feel right now and we both know that I don't handle my feelings very well and watching your mum deal with the loss of your dad was hard to watch and I just kept waiting for the day that you would stop talking to us and retreat back in yourself because I know you tried to hide it but I could tell that you were so upset. And then your mum died and I just couldn't stand the thought of how you must feel, you had just lost your parents and it made me realize that in a blink of an eye I could lose everything," he looked away.

"Peter," I said reaching out to touch his arm. "AHH" my head snapped up to see Lucy running towards the entrance to Tumnus' home. "Lucy," I whispered before turning to follow after Lucy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well these past few weeks have sucked because i had exams and my teachers thought it would be a great idea to shove numerous assignments down our throats as well as w few tests so i havent been able to update as much as i wanted to but anyway here is the next chapter and we are really starting to get into the story. hope you like it! Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

I ran and caught up to Lucy but stopped in my tracks at the sight that was in front of me. The door had been broken down and there was no light inside. I sprinted after Lucy who had taken off towards the little house. I stepped into the house and I stopped in shock. The chairs and table were thrown askew the books had fallen to the floor. There was broken glass scattered over the floor. It appeared to me that there had been some sort of struggle.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked in a whisper. "I don't know Lu, I don't know," I murmured. I looked over and saw Peter holding a piece of paper. I walked over to him and looked at the paper with him. "The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia. For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed: Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen," Peter recited.

"Oh my God," I gasped. Peter's head snapped up and our noses were almost touching. "Alright, now we should really go back," Susan said. "But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked in a small voice. "If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think that there's much that we can do," Susan said in a tone similar to a mother scolding their child. "You don't understand," I Said in a voice no louder then a whisper, "We're the humans," I continued coming to a conclusion, "She must have found out that Tumnus helped us," I said in a distraught voice.

"Maybe we could call the police," Peter offered trying to be helpful. Susan scoffed, "They are the police," she said. Lucy started to tear up and Peter put a comforting arm over her shoulder. "Don't worry, Lu we'll think of something," he told her. "Why? I mean he _is_ a criminal," Edmund decided to put his two scents in. I turned to give Edmund an exasperated look. "Pssst," I jumped and whipped around to where the noise had come from.

"Did that bird just psst us?" Susan asked. Peter stared outside before marching forward to check out what was happening. I quickly followed Peter out the door. A bird flew in front of us and then a branch suddenly snapped and there was a rustle over by the bushes. I started walking forward but there was another rustle and I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back. I shot an annoyed glance over towards Peter.

He wasn't looking at me though; his gaze was focused on a rock just in front of us. I turned my attention to the rock and watched waiting for some vicious monster to jump out. Time seemed to pause then a beaver popped out. I let out a relieved sigh. "Well that was the most anti-climatic moment of my life," I said dryly. Edmund snorted and Susan sent us a scathing look. "It's a beaver," Lucy said.

Peter eyed us before approaching the beaver slowly making clicking noises and reaching his hand out. "Here boy…Here boy," Peter said softly. The beaver stood up and cocked it's head to the side. "Well I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want," my eyes bugged out as I stared at the beaver in shock. Peter's hand fell to his side. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. The beaver nodded but then turned seriously to Lucy.

"Lucy Pevensie?" he asked. Lucy came to attention, "Yes?" she acknowledged. The beaver handed her a handkerchief. "Hey, that's the hanky I gave to Mr—" she was cut off. "Tumnus. He got it from me just before they took him," he told us. "Is he alright?" I asked. The beaver looked around, "Further in," he ushered us. Lucy and I immediately started to follow the beaver but before we could get to far Susan decided to say something.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at us. "Well I was following the beaver," I said as if it was obvious. "He said he knew the faun," Peter shrugged. "He's a beaver he shouldn't be _saying_ anything!" she cried in stressed whisper. Just then the beaver turned back around, "Is everything alright?" he asked. "Yes. We were just talking," Peter responded. "That's better left for safer corners," beaver whispered before scampering off again.

"He means the trees," Lucy explained looking up and eying them. Peter, Susan, and Ed shared a look. I rolled my eyes at them and turned to follow the beaver, I was cold and tired and wanted to get warm. I turned my head to see the Pevensie's trudging along behind me. It was a good 5 minutes before we finally reached what appeared to be the beaver's home. It had a nice homey feel and I could see the smoke rising up through a chimney.

"Oh, blimey. Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup of rosy-lee!" Beaver exclaimed. "It's lovely!" Lucy gushed. "Oh, it's merely a trifle, you know. Still got plenty of work to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is done." Beaver said. "It has a nice feel about it," I said politely. Beaver merely shrugged off our compliments and lead us to the entrance. "Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick.

If find out you've been with Badger again..." suddenly a voice shouted out and another beaver came into view once she saw us she gasped and stumbled back a little. "Oh, those aren't Badgers. I never thought I would live to see this day! Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?" she patronized who I assumed to be her husband. "I'd give you a week if I thought it would've helped," beaver told her sweetly.

I couldn't help but smile at the two of them. "Come inside and we'll see if we can't get you some food. And some civilized company," Mrs. Beaver said turning to us. She turned around and headed back into the small house. "Now careful watch your step," Mr. Beaver warned. Lucy and Susan quickly scampered in I went to follow them when I felt someone's hand on the small of my back. I stiffened a little but ignored who I knew it was and made my way into the house.

When Peter and I had entered Mrs. Beaver nearly choked on the water she was sipping because she had let out a squeal when she saw us. But her eyes weren't focused on us rather on Peter's hand touching me. I narrowed my eyes a little as she bustled over to us taking our coats and forcing us to sit down uncomfortably close to each other. Peter seemed completely oblivious to everything but I couldn't help but be slightly suspicious of Mrs. Beaver's actions.

"Is there anything we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked getting straight to the point. "They'll have taken him to the Witch's house. And you know what they say there's few who go through them gates that come out again," Mr. Beaver said darkly. Seeing Lucy's downcast expression Mrs. Beaver rushed over and slammed a plate down on the table. "Fish and chips dear?" she asked. "But there is hope dear. Lots of hope," she said consolingly.

Mr. Beaver choked on his drink and slammed his fist down startling me a bit. "Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!Aslan is on the move," He said whispering the last part. A feeling of warmth spread through me and I smiled at the sound of the name Aslan. I didn't know who or what this Aslan could be. "Who's Aslan?" Edmund finally voiced all of our thoughts. Beaver started laughing, "Who's Aslan? You cheeky little blighter," Mrs. Beaver nudged him slightly and nodded towards us.

Mr. Beaver's expression fell a bit, "You don't know, do you?" he asked. "Well that could be the reason we are asking," I said a little sarcastically. Peter elbowed me softly. "We haven't exactly been here very long," he excused. "He's only the king the whole wood, the top geezer...the real king of Narnia!" Beaver exclaimed. "He's been away for a long while," Mrs. Beaver added. "But he just got back! And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!" Beaver shouted once again.

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked in shock. "You're blooming joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!" I was a bit annoyed by his attitude; it had been a long day. "Well if you explained everything we would be able to understand," I said exasperatedly. "Look... Aslan's return, Tummus' arrest, the secret police... It's all happening because of you!" He said trying his best to get us to see his side. "You're blaming us?" Susan asked in shock.

"No not blaming. Thanking you," Mrs. Beaver said softly. I eyed them wearily. This was all very confusing and I couldn't seem to concentrate because Peter's lep kept brushing against mine. "There's—a prophecy, When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in if Cair Paravel in throne the evil time will be over and done." Beaver told us. "You know that doesn't really rhyme," Susan said smartly. I gave her a look.

"Does that really matter," I mumbled. "I know, but you're kind of missing the point!" Beaver said to Susan. Mrs. Beaver put a comforting hand on Beaver's shoulder. "It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia," both of the beaver's looked at us with such admiration and hope I felt my heart go out to them. "And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked.

Beaver rolled his eyes "Well you'd _better _be, because Aslan's already fitting out your army!" at the word army I snatched Peter's hand under and squeezed it from shock and fear that ripped through my chest. Peter shot me an understanding look and squeezed back. "Our army?" Lucy asked intrigued. "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war," Susan said to Peter. Peter looked torn and confused, "I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes!" he said shooting me another look.

"We're from Finchley. Thank you for your hospitality but we really have to go," Susan said desperately looking at Peter. "But you can't just leave!" Beaver exclaimed. Peter had stood up and I let his hand slip out of my grip. Something in me was telling me that I couldn't leave now. This whole country was counting on us to help them and I just couldn't turn my back on them. "He's right, we have to help Mr. Tumnus," Lucy told them.

I nodded my head in agreement. "It's out of our hands," Peter snapped. "I'm sorry but it's time the five of us were getting home. Come on, Ed," Peter said. There was no sound and I turned to where Edmund was sitting and it was empty. I scanned the rest of the room and he was nowhere to be found. "I'm gonna kill him," Peter said taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "You may not have to," Mr. Beaver said darkly, "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" he asked.

I gasped, "Oh my God," and at once we were all at our feet throwing our coats on and running out the door. We stopped at an amazing castle. And in the far distance we saw a small figure going in. "Edmund!" Lucy screamed. "Shh! They'll hear you!" Beaver said shushing her. Peter then started to run towards the castle. Beaver lunged at Peter. "Get off me!" Peter yelled struggling. "Your playing into her hands!" beaver tried to explain.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan exclaimed. "His our brother!" Lucy said scandalized at the thought of leaving him. Suddenly I realized what was going on. "He's bait," I gasped my eyes going wide. "Exactly! The witch wants all five of you!" beaver elaborated. Peter was watching me and eying the beaver. "Why?" he finally asked. "To stop the prophecy from coming true! To kill you!" Beaver said with passion.

All of them froze and I could feel my blood freezing but not from the cold, from the apprehension and fear creeping through me. "This is all your fault," Susan said stepping forward glaring at Peter. "Susan that's a little harsh," I said to her. She ignored me and Peter whipped around to glare right back at her. "My fault?" Peter asked incredulously. "None of this would have happened if you would have just listened to me in the first place!" She shouted.

"Oh so you knew this would happen," Peter asked her condescendingly. "Guys come on blaming isn't going to bring Edmund back," I tried to mediate. Once again I was ignored. "I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should have left while we still could!" she yelled again. I could feel myself getting angrier. "Stop it!" Lucy yelled. Both Peter and Susan stopped in shock and stared at their younger sister.

"Blaming people and arguing isn't going to bring Edmund back so I suggest you two both get over yourselves," I said icily. Peter and Susan turned to look at me. "They're right, only Aslan can help your brother now," Beaver said sadly. "Then take us to him," I huffed and began walking back to the beaver's house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter number eight! Please don't forget to leave a review**

* * *

Suddenly I heard faint barking and beaver had begun to sprint ahead of us. "Come hurry up!" he shouted. Without a second thought I began to sprint after Beaver following him back to the house. We finally made it and we burst through the door. "Hurry, mother! They're after us!" Beaver shouted. Mrs. Beaver started to scamper around the kitchen grabbing things.

"What is she doing?" Peter asked in aggravation. "Don't worry, you'll thank you me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry," she explained with her arms full of food. "I'm cranky now!" Beaver yelled. The barking was getting louder and it seemed like they were right outside. "Do you think we should bring jam?" Susan asked holding up a jar.

"Only if the witch serves toast!" Peter exclaimed. The wolves had begun to dig at the roof. Peter grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a small hole. I quickly followed him in and Lucy crawled in behind me. We began running through the narrow tunnel. "Badger and me dug this. It comes up right near his place." He told us. "You told me it lead to your mums!" Mrs. Beaver scolded.

I heard a yelp from behind and I turned to see that Lucy had tripped. We paused as we heard the howling get louder. "They're in the tunnel," she whispered. I gasped and pulled her up, "You go ahead of me," I said pushing her forward. "Quick this way!" Beaver exclaimed waving us to follow him. We ran until we hit a dead end. "You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver yelled out of breath.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" beaver exclaimed. Then he jumped through a hole that was made in the wall. Everyone climbed through and Peter pushed me in front of him, "Go one hurry!" he pleaded. I jumped up and felt Peter give me a push and I was through the hole. He soon followed after me. I took a few deep breaths to steady my erratic heartbeat.

I finally took in my surroundings and saw what appeared to be a family of stone squirrels as well as other creatures. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver had approached a stone badger and Beaver had touched it's arm. Mrs. Beaver had put a consoling hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry dear," she said sadly. "He was my best mate," Beaver explained. I looked around in horror taking in the different animals.

"What happened here?" Peter asked. "This is what becomes of those who cross the witch," a voice came out of now where making me jump back and hit Peter. "Bloody hell," I whispered rubbing my chest and Peter wrapped his arm around me rubbing my arm to calm me down. "You take one more step traitor and I'll chew you to splinter," Beaver said emotionally.

"Relax," the fox joked as he jumped down from the ledge, "I'm one of the goody guys," he explained. "Yeah, well you look an awful lot like one of the bad guys," Beaver excused. "An unfortunate family resemblance," the fox drawled. I found myself smiling at the fox's laid-back attitude. "But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move," he said becoming serious.

Just then we all heard the barks and howling approaching and Peter's grip tightened slightly. "What did you have in mind?" Peter asked hurriedly. The fox smirked and looked up. My eyes followed where he was looking and suddenly I was smirking too, "The tree," I said. The fox gave me a wink and nodded, "Now hurry up before they get here," he said as we all approached the tree. Peter and I helped both of the beavers and Susan and Lucy into the tree.

"Okay you go first," Peter whispered. I shook my head. "You go, It will faster if you just pull me up after your up there," I said. "But what if—" Peter began. "Peter go!" I whisper yelled at him. He sighed and began to climb up with a little boost. He turned to look down and held out his hand. I grasped it and he grunted as he lifted me up next to him. Right as I had gotten up in the tree the wolves had surrounded the fox.

"Greetings Gents," the fox greeted, "Lost something have you?" he asked in a somewhat haughty manner. "Don't patronize me!" the wolf growled in a deep scratchy voice. His tone made my grip on Peter tighten. "I know where your allegiance lies," the wolf said. "We're looking for some humans," the wolf continued. The fox let out a shaky laugh, "Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information don't you think?" The fox teased.

I could feel my heart in my throat and I wanted to throw up. I looked down and instantly regretted it. A wolf had lunged at the fox and had bitten into the fox's side and the fox let out a loud whimper. I spun around and buried my head in Peter's chest so fast I might have gotten whiplash. His arms snaked around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Your reward is your life," The wolf asked fiercely, "It's not much," he chuckled, "But still. Where are the fugitives?" he asked. I buried my head deeper into Peter's shirt clutching his coat. I could feel Peter's heartbeat pounding through his chest. "North, they ran north," the fox said, defeated. "Smell them out," the wolf commanded. I listened as the wolves ran away from us and I let out a sigh of relief.

Once we had all gotten down from the tree I rushed over to see if the fox was doing okay. "Are you alright?" I asked him. The fox lifted his head slightly and gave me a weak smile. "Nothing a few stitches can't fix," he said before lying his head back down. Beaver decided we were going to rest so we had started a campfire and we were all sitting around it.

I had the Fox's head in my lap and I was stroking his head softly to distract him from Mrs. Beaver cleaning his wounds. "They were helping Tumnus and the Witch got here before I did. OW!" The fox shouted. Lucy looked concerned, "Are you alright?" she asked. "Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite...ohhh!" he whimpered. "She's almost done," I said soothingly as I continued to scratch his head.

I felt the fox relax slightly. "Stop squirming! You're worse than beaver on bath day." Mrs. Beaver scolded. "Worst day of the year," Beaver shuddered. I laughed softly at the married couple. "Thank you for your kindness but I am afraid that is all the cure I have time for," The fox said standing up. "Are you sure you will be okay. You can stay the night if you need to," I said afraid that he might get even more hurt.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honor. But, time is short and Aslan himself has sent me to gather more troops." He said as he bowed. Once again I felt a warmth spread through my whole body at the mention of Aslan. I was a little perturbed when he called me Queen but I brushed it off. Both of the beavers had gasped. "You've seen Aslan?" Beaver asked.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver questioned. "Like everything we have ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch." The wolf smiled over at Peter. I glanced over at him and saw the uneasiness on his face. "But we're not planning on fighting any witch," Susan countered I shot her a glare. "But surely King Peter, the prophecy?" The fox said in earnest.

"We can't go to war without you," Beaver said. I looked over to see Peter looked down, "We just want our brother back," he said. Lucy had looked down sadly and I sighed looking at the fox. "I hope I can see you soon," I told him. "And I you," he said before bowing and running off. After the fox left no one had said anything and we all decided silently to go to sleep. I laid down in my spot next to Peter and closed my eyes.

"Liv? Are you awake?" a voice to my left whispered. I groaned and rolled over to face him. "I am now," I whispered. I opened my eyes to see him staring straight at me. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. I waved him off and let out a long yawn. "Did you need something?" I asked. He sat up which made me raise my eyebrow. I slowly sat up too, "Is everything alright?" I asked placing a hand on his arm.

He looked down at our contact and took a deep breath. "I feel like a failure," he said. "Why is that?" I asked curiously. A cold breeze blew through making me shiver and made me unconsciously huddle closer to Peter. "Mum made me promise to keep everyone safe and so far I'm not doing a very good job at it," he said bitterly. I laid my head down on his shoulder and sighed, "You're doing everything you can do right now Peter," I said as my eyelids suddenly got heavier.

"I just don't like just sitting here while Edmund might be out there alone and hurting," he sighed as he placed his head on top of mine. "Edmund is too stubborn to die, have a little faith in him Peter," I whispered before I let sleep consume me once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! I apologize for not updating. I have had a pretty busy last couple of weeks. But here is the next chapter! And dont forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

I woke up feeling much warmer then I felt the night before. I pressed myself closer to the heat and let out a content sigh. I heard a giggle and I groaned finally letting my eyes flutter open. My head was rising up and down on the surface it was laying on. I gasped jumping up, remembering what happened last night. I must have fallen asleep on Peter after we had talked. I looked over at and saw Lucy hiding her mouth in her hands trying to stifle a giggle.

Susan had a disapproving glare on her face and Mrs. Beaver was beaming at me. I felt my face burn with embarrassment. I stood up straighter and brushed off the snow from my skirt. I snatched my coat from the ground and spared a glance at Peter who was still sleeping he groaned and rolled over. "Mhmm Liv…" he groaned making Lucy giggle harder and me to turn redder. Lucy skipped over to Peter, "Peter it's time to get up," she whispered in his ear and shook him.

"Lucy go away," he mumbled. "But Peter we have to start walking!" she insisted. He groaned once again but slowly sat up opening his eyes. "Alright I'm up," he said rubbing his eyes. He slowly stood up and blinked a few times to readjust his eyes to the light. "Alright let's head out," Mr. beaver said herding us onward. I pulled my coat closer to my body trying to savor some warmth. We were walking across a bridge structure. I was staring at my feet and hadn't noticed Peter had stopped.

I ran head first into his back. "Peter why'd you…" I trailed off staring out at the spectacular view before me. "Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river." Mr. Beaver said pointing. "River?" Peter asked. "Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years," Mrs. Beaver said in a reassuring tone. Peter nodded slowly and turned back to gaze out at the skyline. "It's so far," he muttered. "It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver chuckled.

Susan stepped forward slightly and pursed her lips, "Smaller," she scowled giving Peter a look. Peter sighed dejectedly and looked down. I reached out and grabbed his hand giving it a slight squeeze. He looked at me and I gave him a small smile. He squeezed my hand back and smiled not letting go of my hand. We marched onward. "Come on, humans, while we're still young," Mr. Beaver shouted over his back as he sprinted forward.

"If he tells me to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat," Peter grumbled hoisting Lucy on his back. I giggled and Peter looked over at me with a big grin on his face. "Hurry up!" he shouted again making me laugh a little harder. "He is getting kinda bossy," Lucy complained. In the distance I heard soft bells ringing. "Hurry! Behind you!" Mrs. Beaver shrieked. "It's the witch!" Beaver exclaimed. Peter dropped Lucy off his shoulder and we all began to sprint following the two beavers. The bells were getting louder and I could hear what I think was horses. We ran off the ice and dove into a small cave.

Mr. Beaver pushed me on top of Peter and I shrunk into his chest and his arms clenched around me. My heart was beating erratically and I was trying not to breath in fear of making noise. Suddenly snow fell from the top of the cave and a shadow loomed over us. Peter's grasp was nearly suffocating. The shadow stood there for a few seconds and then walked away. "Maybe…she's gone," Lucy suggested. Peter's arms unwrapped from around me. "I suppose I'll should go and have a look," Peter said. I grabbed his hand and at the same time Beaver stopped him. "No!  
You're no good to Narnia dead," he hissed as he stepped forward. "Neither are you Beaver," Mrs. Beaver said grasping his hand.

"Thanks sweetheart," he said sadly patting her hand before walking out of the cave. We waited anxiously. I was clutching Peter's hand when Beaver popped his head over the top of the cave making me jump and let out a squeal. "Come out! I hope you've all been good, because there is someone here to see you!" he declared. I glanced at Peter nervously and he shrugged before helping me up and leading all of us out of the cave. I stood up straight after brushing off my coat and looked up.

My mouth fell open and my eyes were bugging out. There in all his glory stood Father Christmas, sleigh and reindeer, the whole shebang. The man started laughing. "Merry Christmas sir," Lucy said politely with a huge grin spread across his face. The old man smiled fondly down at her. "It certainly is, Lucy...since you have arrived," he told her. "Look I've put up with a lot since we've got here. But this…" Susan said in a disbelieving tone. Peter cut her off and took a step forward, "We thought you were the Witch," he said apologetically.

"Yes, sorry about that. But, in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch," he teased lightly. "I guess the witch stole another thing," I muttered. Father Christmas looked over at me with a small welcoming smile. "I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Susan argued making me roll my eyes. "Not for a long time. But the hope you have brought, your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power," He explained making me feel a sense of worth spread through my body, "Still, I dare say you could do with these," he smiled as he turned around grabbing a large bag from his sleigh.

I couldn't help but feel a rush of giddiness. I wanted to squeal and rush over to the sleigh jumping up and down. "Presents!" Lucy cried rushing over to look into the bag. He pulled out a small flask and knelt down to her level. "The juice of the fire flower. One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it…." He said quietly handing her a small dagger making her gasp. "Thank you, sir. But I think...I could be brave enough," Lucy said humbly looking down. "I'm sure you could," Father Christmas laughed, "But battles are ugly affairs," he said turning very serious.

He turned and pulled a bow and arrow and turned to Susan. "Susan, trust in this bow and it will not easily miss," he said handing over the intricately designed bow. Susan looked a bit affronted, "What happened to Battles make ugly affairs?" she asked incredulously. Father Christmas chuckled and shook his head slightly. "And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard," he handed over a horn, "Blow on this, and wherever you are, help will come," he told her. She let out a small thanks.

Father Christmas turned once more back into his bag. "And, Peter. The time to use these may be near at hand," he said sorrowfully handing over a sword and shield decorated with a red lion. Peter gazed admiringly at it as he pulled the sword out of the scabbard. "Thank you sir," he said softly. I looked at the sword appreciatively. "Olivia," my head snapped up to meet the gaze of Father Christmas.

I bowed my head respectively; I glanced up slowly and saw him smiling softly at me holding a small box. He reached it out to me and I slowly reached over and took it from his hand. I opened the box and let out a small gasp. Inside was a ring with a silver band wrapped around a perfect aquamarine gem. "This is no simple ring," I heard him say. I looked quickly up at Father Christmas. "When wearing this ring you will be able to read others emotions," he said staring deeply into my eyes.

"When this ring has an owner it will only fit to their finger. No one else's," he added I glanced down at the ring and examined it once more. I slowly lifted it out of the box and slipped it onto my finger. Once it was on I glanced up and saw a swarm of colors surrounding everyone around me. I blinked a few times adjusting my eyes to the new sight before me. Peter, Susan, and Lucy all had a sort of purple color closest to their bodies but the purple turned to a dark murky green on Peter and Susan but on Lucy the purple faded into a soft yellow.

Father Christmas had no purple surrounding him only a lighter green, like the shade of a leaf during the springtime. The Beavers were both radiating a soft pink. "But what do the colors mean?" I asked confused. "This ring used to be Queen Helen's, the first queen of Narnia. I think she once told me that all royals emitted a shade of purple, the more power they held the darker the purple," Father Christmas supplied. That made sense as of why Peter, Susan, and Lucy had varying shades of purple.

I looked at Lucy and she still had a ring of yellow around her. Yellow always reminded me of the sun and the sun was a happy thing and Lucy was always happy so I guess yellow means happy. I would have to work out all of the different emotions. "Thank you," I said. "They are tools...not toys. Bare them well and wisely. Now, I best be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years! ... Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" Father Christmas cried as he rode away.

We all waved him off shouting our goodbyes. "Told you he was real!" Lucy told Susan, who only huffed and turned away. I watched in amazement as the colors changed around everyone. Peter's changed to a electrifying Blue "Did you hear what he said... winter is almost over. You know what that means... no more ice!" Peter said in a frantic voice…I guess the bright blue meant panic. "That means the river…We have to hurry," I said hurriedly rushing off after the beavers who had raced away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok hey guys sorry about the wait i have just been swamped with a lot of stuff right now! But this chapter gives you a lot of info about her ring that she got from santa and there are some fluffy moments...but they aren't really intense. I really hope you review!**

**

* * *

**

We yet again started to run and I soon found myself staring down at a river with large pieces of ice breaking off. My eyes widened in shock. "We need to cross now!" Peter yelled. "Don't Beaver's make damns?" Lucy asked shrilly. Beaver shook his head "I'm not that fast dear." Peter was getting impatient as he grabbed Lucy and I and began pulling us forward. "Wait! Can we just think about this for a second!" Susan screamed after us.

"Susan now isn't really the time for thinking," I told her with soft eyes. "I'm just trying to be realistic," she whispered defeated. "No, you're trying to be smart…as usual," Peter snapped at her pulling me a bit more harshly. Peter had not yet let go of my hand making it much more difficult for me to climb down. "Peter can you slow down a little," I gasped when my foot slipped down a steep slope and I fell onto my backside.

"Olivia we can't the wolves are right behind us," Peter said pulling me up hurriedly. We reached the riverbank and I could feel a sense of dread wash over me seeing that there was only about 10 feet of ice left for a pathway and it was becoming increasingly smaller. Peter hesitantly Peter stepped onto the ice but instantly retracted it back as a piece of ice broke off and was swept away by the current. "Wait!" Mr. Beaver stopped him, "Maybe I should go first," he told us.

Peter nodded his head slightly, "Maybe you should." Mr. Beaver turned around and began patting the ice with his tail before he took a step. We followed him tentatively. I could hear the ice cracking with every step we took. "If mum knew what we were doing…" Susan said exasperated. "Mum's not here!" Peter yelled back. "Peter calm down," I said in a hushed tone that only he could hear. I said as I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh no!" Lucy cried looking up. I glanced up as well and saw wolves running along the top of the river. Apparently Peter saw them too, "Run!" he yelled to us and with that we were all sprinting across the ice. We didn't get far when a wolf jumped down in front of us with a feral growl. We couldn't back up because two other wolves were just behind us. Mr. Beaver hissed at them and one of the wolves pounced and bit down on his side.

A shocking electric blue was hovering over everyone's body. I quietly assumed that the color was fear because that was exactly what I was feeling at the moment. I looked up at Peter, "Peter you have to do something," I yelled. "Put the sword down boy. Someone could get hurt," the wolf growled. "Don't worry about me run him through!" Mr. Beaver shouted. "Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you," the wolf offered.

A cool grey seeped from the wolf talking and I narrowed my eyes in mistrust. "Stop Peter! Maybe we should listen to him," Susan countered. "Smart girl," the wolf smirked. "He's lying," I whispered to myself. "Peter! He's lying!" I said confidently. Peter glanced back at me and searched my eyes before turning back to the wolf. The wolf turned his gaze upon me. "Watch who you cross little girl," he growled again.

The wolf turned back to negotiate with Peter, "Come on, this isn't your war. All my queen wants is for your to take your family and go," he said in what he thought was a nonchalant voice. Peter seemed to be struggled to make a decision and the ice wasn't going to last forever. "Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! So just drop it!" Susan screamed.

"No Peter! Narnia needs ya! Gut him while you still have a chance!" Mr. Beaver yelled over to him. "What's it gonna be Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river," the wolf said patronizingly. "Peter you can't trust him. He is lying," I pleaded. "Peter!" Lucy screamed and we all snapped our heads up to the river to see the ice cracking and water shout through. "Hold on to me!" Peter shouted. We all grabbed hold of Peter's coat and almost at once water came pouring down onto us pushing us forward.

The strong current pulled me under and I lost my grip Peter's coat. I kicked in the water but I wasn't strong enough to break through the surface. I could feel my lungs begging me to take a breath but I knew if I opened my mouth water would fill it. The current was flipping me around but it finally eased and I was able to kick to the surface. I took a gulp of much needed air and swam over to the edge.

I quickly climbed out and looked around only to find that I couldn't see anyone. Fear shot through me. _What if the others were still in the water? _I thought searching the river frantically with my eyes. I walked past the small bend in the river and saw the others yelling at each other. The same shocking blue was surrounding all of them but with the blue there was a bright red, which I took to be angry because of the yelling. I sluggishly made my way over to them shivering from the cold air.

They were too wrapped up in their argument to notice me approach. "Mr. Beaver are we almost there?" I asked. Peter's head snapped up to meet my eyes and instantly the blue faded down to a blue that resembled the deep ocean. Relief replaced his earlier expression of anger and worry. Before I could say one syllable I was being crushed against Peter's broad chest. His head was rested on top of mine and he took a deep calming breath.

"I thought you had drowned," he murmured into my hair. I chuckled, "You can't get rid of me that easily Pevensie," I joked lightly. I could feel him smile, "Thank Aslan for that," he said quietly. He finally released his hold on me and I was attacked by Lucy hugging my waist. Once Lucy released me I looked up and saw Peter grinning goofily at me and a deep, pleasant pink surrounded his body making me blush and look away.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore!" Mrs. Beaver said joyfully. I looked up and saw a tree blooming before my eyes. We continued to walk onward and I was amazed at watching the ice melt and grass grow as well as flowers blooming.

Peter had taken to walk beside me and the others were walking slightly ahead of us. Mrs. Beaver had taken to glancing over her shoulder every few seconds and every time she did so she had a huge smile on her face then she would giggle and quickly turn around. "This is all so amazing isn't it," he said glancing around. "I never thought that I would actually see a flower bloom within seconds," I grinned as I saw another flower open up.

I turned back to Peter to see him giving me that same goofy smile that made me blush. We both went quiet and I could still feel the blush hot on my cheeks. Every so often Peter's hand would brush against mine and my stomach would erupt in vicious butterflies and I could feel tingles run through my body.

We soon spotted the camp, which was adorned with red and gold banners and tents. We approached the entrance and I was finally able to really take in the full contents of the camp. There in front of me stood a centaur, a real centaur. I gasped in shock and grabbed Peter's hand. I glanced quickly at everyone else and saw Lucy smiling pleasantly the same yellow surrounding her. Susan had a look of disbelief across her face and she was surrounded by a dark grey. Peter had stood up straighter and his chest was pushed out. The constant purple that surrounded him had become deeper and richer.

We continued to walk through the camp and many of the creatures had come out to see us. "Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked in hushed tones. Lucy turned to grin at her, "Maybe they think you look funny," she replied making me giggle at her reasoning. We finally approached what appeared to be the main tent and a large centaur stood in front of us.

Peter withdrew his sword and held it in front of him. "We have come to see Aslan," he spoke. It was silent and the centaur looked over at the tent entrance. The drapes swayed in the wind and behind us every creature bowed down. Out stepped the most magnificent lion I had ever seen. His fur looked soft enough to sleep in and he held his head high and proudly but his eyes shown with kindness and knowledge. Radiating from him was pure gold.

The lion gently padded his way in front of us and we all bowed down. "Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Olivia, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome Beavers, you have my thanks. But, where is the fifth?" Aslan finally spoke. We all stood up and Peter glanced at me before speaking, "That's why we're here sir. We need your help," Peter told him. "We had a little trouble along the way," Susan explained. "Our brother's been captured by the White Witch," Peter added solemnly.

Aslan looked worried, "Captured? How could this happen?" he asked in confusion. "He… betrayed them, Your Majesty," Mr. Beaver said tentatively. "Then he has betrayed us all!" the centaur shouted and the crowd erupted in murmurs. "It wasn't his fault!" I cried with an angry undertone in my voice glaring at the centaur that spoke. Aslan nodded at me and turned to the centaur, "I'm sure there's an explanation." Peter looked down, "It is my fault really. I was too hard on him," he said shaking his head. I took his hand in my own and gave it a squeeze. "We all were," Susan said gently.

"Sir? He's our brother," Lucy said softly. Aslan sighed, "I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse ... This may be harder than you think."


	11. Chapter 11

**I really like this chapter so i hope you like it too! and yes i was planning on a sequel so maybe if you review i will be more motivated to write it a bit faster ;)**

**

* * *

**

Aslan walked away leaving us standing there not knowing what to do. Suddenly a woman centaur approached us along faun. "Your majesties," we all looked up simultaneously, "would you like to see where you are staying?" the faun asked. "Yes please!" Lucy said excitedly. I grinned and we began walking through the camp. We quickly came to a set of three tents. "Your Majesties will be staying in these tents here," the centaur said with a bow.

"Queens Susan and Lucy will be in the tent to the left," the centaur said. I looked at the tent curiously…where was I going to stay? "And King Edmund will stay in the tent to the left when he arrives," the faun added. "If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask. My name is Cora and this is Rena," the centaur, Cora, told us. They turned to walk away. "Um…Excuse me!" I said to get their attention. "Yes your highness?" Cora said with a bow.

"I was just—uh—wondering where I would be staying?" I asked shyly. The two looked quite taken aback and shot each other a look of confusion. "Your majesty…you will be staying with High King Peter in the middle tent," Rena explained. My stupid cheeks were yet again turning a bright shade of pink and I looked over to Peter to see him blushing as well and a ring of burnt orange surrounded him, embarrassment.

"Oh—um well you see…the problem with that is we don't…we aren't…" I stumbled over my words. Lucy and Susan were standing there giggling behind their hands. "But your majesties aren't you…wed?" Rena asked curiously cocking her head to the side. My whole face was on fire from embarrassment. Peter began coughing uncontrollably like he was choking on something and I stood there in shock…_wed? They think we are married._

Peter finally controlled himself, "We aren't married," He stated in a sort of trembling voice. The two creatures had the same color orange as Peter did when he was embarrassed. "Our up most apologies your majesties!" Cora exclaimed. "We just assumed because you are both to be High King and Queen and because…" Rena trailed off glancing down to stare at something. I gasped and quickly realized what she meant. I snatched my hand away from Peter's grasp and my cheeks yet again flooded with a red tint.

We were still holding hands I mentally groaned. "I can just share the tent with Susan and Lucy," I announced before I started to walk over to Lucy and Susan. I turned a little to see the two creatures looking down ashamed but they each looked a bit amused. "Well you see your highness, the Queens tent only has two beds and King Edmund's only has one," Rena explained. I blanched, "Oh," I managed to squeak out.

"Thank you for your help. We can take it from here," Peter said stepping up and dismissing the two. Susan and Lucy were still in a fit of giggles and I shot them a glare. "Liv it won't be that bad. I'll just…sleep on the floor," Peter said. I sighed heavily but nodded and followed him into the tent. I spared a glance back at the two girls who were still laughing at mine and Peter's expense.

I walked into the tent following Peter and saw a large bed set up against the wall of the tent and there were two chests on opposite walls as well as a mirror. I walked to the right side and opened the chest to see an array of different dresses stacked on top. I slowly lifted one up to examine it. The sleeves were long and the color was a rich blue. It was a rather simple dress but it was still breathtaking.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Peter fingering through his new clothes. "Peter, I'm going to change so please do not turn around!" I warned. Peter turned to look at me and caught my eye smiling, "Oh darn that was exactly what I wanted to do," he laughed. My eyes narrowed, "Peter," I warned. Still chuckling he turned his back, "I know, I know," he mumbled. I watched him for a few more seconds until I was satisfied he wouldn't turn around. As quickly as I could I slipped off my old clothes and pulled the new dress on.

The fabric was so soft against my skin compared to the scratchy blouse that I had been wearing. I sighed contently and turned around. "Peter!" I yelped. His head snapped up and saw me staring at him. "What?" he asked with a clueless expression. "Where is your shirt?" I cried. A smirk grew on his face and he was about to respond but seemed to think better of it and closed his mouth. He held up the shirt in his hands, "I couldn't figure out how to tie these," he shrugged indicating the strings on the front of his shirt.

I rolled my eyes, "Honestly Peter how hard could it be," I muttered and strode over to him, "Put the shirt on," I demanded. Without a word he slipped the shirt over his head. My hands flew up to the ties and I began to tie each string together. I finished and took a step back admiring my work. I looked up at Peter with a satisfied smile on my face only to see him standing there with a goofy smile and the same pleasant pink color radiating off him, it made me blush.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head with a smile, "Look cute when you concentrate…you bite your bottom lip and your eyebrows crease together…" he trailed off. I could feel my blush creep up my body. He clapped his hands together, "Now lets go find Susan and Lucy!" he declared holding his arm out for me. I couldn't help but laugh and hook my arm with his. We spotted Lucy and Susan heading down to the river. "You go ahead and catch up with them," he said nudging me forward.

I shot him an inquisitive look but didn't get to say anything because he was already walking in another direction.

_With Peter_

I nudged Olivia towards the river and turned around to walk over to the cliff. I just needed some time to think everything through. I hadn't really had anytime to really process what had happened. I stared over the horizon and spotted a spectacular castle in the distance. "That is Cair Paravel, the castle the four thrones in one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King." I almost jumped from the voice behind me but I turned to see it was only Aslan.

I turned back to the castle silently. "You doubt the prophecy?" he asked in his grand voice. I paused and thought about it. "No, that's just it... Aslan, I'm not who you all think I am," I said sadly. "Peter Pevensie, formly of Finchley," Aslan stated like he was reading it out of a book, "Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat." I smiled, damn beaver. "Peter, there is a Deep Magic more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies. Yours and mine," he explained to me.

"But I couldn't even protect my own family," I stated in defeat. "You've brought them safely this far," Aslan countered. "Not all of them," I muttered to myself but Aslan heard me. "Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother. But I need you to consider what I ask of you. ... I too want my family safe," I stared thoughtfully out across the camp and spotted Olivia gliding down to the river. I smiled as I watched her hair blow in the wind and her purposeful strides.

Behind me I heard Aslan chuckle and I broke my view of Olivia to stare at him curiously. "There is a reason she is here Peter," he stated. I raised an eyebrow questioning him silently. "She will be Narnia's High Queen," Aslan stated. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion when suddenly it came to me. "That's why everyone thinks we're married or that we should be together," I mumbled.

Aslan let out a hearty laugh, "Yes most do assume those things," he said. "Are we going to be forced to…you know…get married?" I questioned. Aslan shook his head, "You will never be forced to do anything you do not want…but tell me Peter what would be so bad about marrying her?" he questioned. I blushed lightly, "There's nothing bad about it…but she can be stubborn…" I trailed off as a lousy explanation.

Aslan laughed once more, "Something tells me when the time comes for her to be married she will be more then happy to do so," Aslan stated. I couldn't help but let a smile grace my face. Suddenly there was a horn's blast and I instantly knew that Susan needed help.

_Back with Olivia_

I had approached Lucy and Susan while they were splashing each other in the stream. Susan and Lucy were laughing as they got out to grab their towels. Susan reached out and took the towel off the branch and let out a scream. There in front of her was the same wolf from the river. He let out a growl, "Please don't run. We're tried and we'd prefer to kill you quickly," the wolf said wearily. Susan seemed frozen.

"Susan! Your horn! Get your horn!" I yelled. She glanced over at her horn that was hanging on a nearby tree stump. Susan threw the towel on top of the wolf and sprinted over to grab the horn. She put her lips to it and blew. "Lucy get to the tree!" I screamed, "Hey dog breath! Over here!" I shouted as I threw a rock at one of the wolf's head. The wolf turned around and growled at me frighteningly. Susan had run over and climbed up the tree with Lucy.

The one wolf was still snapping at Susan's feet. "You must think your so brave girl," the wolf growled. I could feel my insides quiver with fear. "Not particularly," I muttered taking steps away from the wolf but the wolf kept advancing. "It would be such a shame if the High King didn't have his High Queen by his side," the wolf mocked. "Well I suppose that would be shame so if you wouldn't mind you can just run along back to your master," I told him.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because the wolf let out a fearful growl and pounced. I couldn't stop the blood-curdling scream that escaped my lips. I felt the skin on my arm being sliced open and a heavy weight on top of me. But as soon as the weight landed it was being thrust off. I opened my eyes and saw Peter, Lucy, and Susan rushing towards me. I looked to my left and saw the wolf that attacked me running off into the distance.

I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart. "Olivia are you all right?" Peter asked worriedly. I nodded my head taking another deep breath. "Just a little shocked is all," I breathed out. "Livvie Your arm!" he exclaimed gently taking my arm in his hand. I looked down and saw the nasty cut that went from my elbow to my wrist. "Oh yeah, when he jumped me he kind of nicked me," I explained. "Nicked you!" Peter exclaimed, "This is not a nick this is going to need stitches!" he cried.

I looked down at the cut again and finally took in how deep it actually was. "I suppose I will," I muttered. "I could go get my juice!" Lucy shouted but I shook my head. "No, save your juice for later. There will probably be injuries far worse then this in the future," I told her. She nodded in understanding and left to follow Susan back to the camp leaving me with Peter. "I'm so sorry Olivia," he said with his head down. I gave him a confused look.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked. He looked up to meet my eyes. "I wasn't here to save you," he said. This made me laugh. "Peter I think you are getting to used to the idea of saving me. I don't always need saving. I can take care of myself. It has been known to happen," I laughed. He let out a laugh and looked at me, "What if I like saving you huh?" he teased. "Well you better find some other girl cause this Damsel is completely out of distress," I teased back. "I wouldn't be too sure about that," Peter said.

I rolled my eyes but kept the smile on my face. "Come on we should probably get you stitched up," he said standing up. He offered me his hand and I gave him my good hand. He heaved me up and I collided softly with his chest. I felt his warm hand gently grab my chin and tilt it upward. My eyes wandered over his face before finally meeting his eyes. He was staring intently back at me making me blush. His face inched closer and my eyes fluttered closed.

"Peter, Olivia!" our heads snapped back and my breathing was a bit erratic. "Lucy," Peter mumbled. "We should—uh—probably get back," I said. Peter smiled and nodded at me. I walked slightly ahead of him and my foot slipped on a wet patch of grass but before I could hit the ground Peter had a hold of my waist and steadied me. "Not a Damsel in Distress hmm…" Peter mocked lightly. "Oh hush you," I mumbled in embarrassment making him laugh heartily.


	12. Chapter 12

**THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE! haha i apologize for the extremely long wait on this chapter, my muse had escaped me. So because so many people wanted this update i expect some reviews!**

* * *

I stood there staring at the bed. Peter was doing the same right beside me. "You can have the bed," Peter said.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was eyeing me as well.

"Peter, this bed is huge. I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor," I told him. "Olivia," he began, "We're sixteen. I don't think people will approve," He said.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Peter, people already think we're married. I don't think they will mind if we share a bed. Besides, it's big enough that we can easily divide it," I explained moving towards the bed.

Peter eyed me warily. I leaned over the bed and grabbed a few pillows and then lined them up in the middle of the bed efficiently dividing up the bed.

"See! It's perfect!" I exclaimed smiling at my handiwork. "This will be my side and that will be yours," I explained pointing over to the other side.

"I guess…If you're sure," Peter said still hesitant. I rolled my eyes and got into bed closing my eyes.

A few seconds later I felt the bed move as Peter lowered himself down onto the mattress.

* * *

The next morning the bright rays of sunlight waked me up. I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by Peter staring straight at me.

He smiled softly when he saw I was awake. "Morning," I said smiling back at him. "You ready?" Peter asked as he got out of bed.

"Yeah, I wonder what we will be doing today," I thought out loud. We both went to our own separate sides and began to change.

Once we finished getting dressed I followed Peter out of the tent. He stopped suddenly making me run into his back. "What's wrong?" I asked peeking around him.

I immediately spotted Edmund and Aslan talking off in the distance.

"Edmund!" I heard Lucy shout. She was about to run over but Peter stopped her. Aslan said one last thing to Edmund before nodding his head towards us.

Both of them approached us. "What's done is done. There is no reason to bring up the past with your brother," Aslan told all of us before walking away.

Edmund avoided eye contact with us and mumbled a quick hello.

Unable to contain her excitement any longer Lucy rushed over to Edmund and tackled him with a hug, Susan followed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "I'm feeling kind of tired," he admitted. "Get some rest," Peter said somewhat coldly.

I turned and gave him an incredulous look. Edmund nodded sullenly, "And Edmund, try not to wander off," Peter added.

Edmund gave us a weak smirk but before he could I gathered him in my arms.

"It's good to have you back. Someone needs to knock Peter down a few notches," I whispered.

I pulled back and saw him smiling widely at me and he gave me a nod before turning and walking to a tent.

Later that morning all of us were sitting around a table eating breakfast.

Well, Edmund was devouring the food while the rest of us only nibbled, already haven eaten earlier.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast Edmund," Lucy said laughing at him. Edmund's cheeks colored with embarrassment.

"Then you better pack some for the journey," I turned my head and looked curiously at Peter.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I promised I'd keep you safe but that doesn't mean I can't stay here and help." Peter said in a definitive tone.

"But they need us…All of us," Lucy said pathetically. "Lucy it's too dangerous! You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!" Peter cried angrily.

"Peter, you're overreacting," I chastised. Before Peter could say anything Edmund interrupted him.

"We have to stay. I've seen what the White Witch can do and I've helped her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it," he said quietly.

I smiled brightly at Edmund and Lucy grabbed his hand. "Well, I guess that's it then," Susan declared standing up and brushing her dress off.

"Where are you going?" Peter demanded. "To get in some practice," Susan shrugged grabbing her bow.

Peter looked completely flabbergasted and I couldn't help but laugh as I stood up to stand with Susan.

"Come on Peter, you can't win every battle," I told him cheekily. His eyes narrowed at me playfully but I turned and sauntered away.

I stopped and turned to look back at Peter, "Are you coming?" I asked. Peter quickly stood up and ran to catch up with me.

"I need to get a sword so I am going to find Oreius," I told him. Peter completely stopped, "Sword?" he asked slowly.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes Peter a sword. It's what people use to fight with," I said slowly like I was talking to a child.

Peter's shaken look quickly turned to a glare, "Olivia I'm not stupid. I was just thinking you would want to practice the bow and arrow with Susan," Peter said.

"And miss out on all the action? I don't think so," I scoffed. "Olivia," Peter said patronizingly. "Peter," I said in the same tone.

"I'm being serious Olivia. It's too dangerous for you—"

"Edmunds younger then I am," I pointed out.

"Yeah but he's—"

"I'm not having this discussion," I said rolling my eyes and walking away to find Oreius.

"Are you coming or not?" I yelled over my shoulder.

Oreius had me dueling with a random fawn and he was critiquing my technique. I paused for a second and wiped the sweat off forehead.

In the distance Peter and Edmund were sparring on their horses and Susan and Lucy were practicing at the targets.

All of a sudden Mr. Beaver ran up to Peter. "You better come quick the white witch has requested a meeting with Aslan!"

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and ran over to the tents.

Everyone waited with baited breath as the White Witch was carried past.

She looked straight ahead as she stood up. "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan" she spoke sharply.

My hand wrapped around Edmund's upper arm in a tight protective hold. "His offence was not against you," Aslan spoke.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" she said in a condescending tone.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was made," Aslan growled warningly.

"Then you will know that the boy belongs to me. That boy," she declared pointed her staff at Edmund, "will die on the stone table!" she yelled.

Peter took a step in front of us and took out his sword. "Come and take him then," he said.

The witch only sneered at him, "You think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little king? Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water!"

"Enough! I shall talk with you alone," Aslan interrupted. The two disappeared into Aslan's tent.


	13. Chapter 13

**First i want to apologize for the extremely long wait on this chapter...i know i suck, i want to say thanks to ForeverTeamEdward13 for the compliments, they are very much appreciated. ****Don't lose hope on me yet...i have a plan for this story!**

* * *

We sat for about an hour waiting for the White Witch to reemerge from Aslan's tent. I sat against Peter's chest idly toying with the ring on my finger. I could feel Peter playing with my hair. I sighed heavily watching and brought my eyes up to rest on Edmund's figure. He was emitting a shocking blue that I recalled being related with fear.

I was about to say something when the witch came out of the tent and everyone jumped to his or her feet. We all watched with bated breath as she stalked out of the tent. I grabbed onto Edmund's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

He shot me a grateful look and turned his gaze back to the Witch and Aslan. Aslan stared at Edmund for a second before he turned to the crowd.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood," he spoke with finality. Cheers erupted at once and I didn't waste time pulling Edmund close to me and hugging him tightly. As soon as I released him Peter grasped his shoulder and pulled him in for a side hug.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" the Witch spoke over the cheers. A warning growl bellowed from Aslan and the Witch fell down in her seat. Her action caused another round of cheers and laughter to spread through the group.

Peter wrapped his arms around me and spun me around joyously. He set me down gently and smiled widely at me. His hand reached up and caressed my cheek. I blushed and looked shyly up at him. His gaze slipped down and he glanced at my lips. His head lowered and I leaned my head up closing my eyes. I could feel his breathe on my lips.

My breathing hitched but before we could kiss Lucy flung herself at the both of us and we pulled apart quickly. A blush crept up my neck but Peter didn't seem like he was affected at all. He simply laughed boisterously and pulled all of us in for a tight hug.

The rest of the day was spent celebrating and Peter kept me by his side the entire day, He held my hand the entire day and when we sat down for dinner he pulled me in front of him and settled me between his legs and played with my hair like he did earlier today.

I pointedly ignored the other three's looks in our direction and just enjoyed being with Peter.I was slightly surprised when Peter rested his chin on my shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh and twist around to look at him.

"What happened to the shy awkward boy I knew?" I question with an eyebrow raised.

Peter smiled, "He's still in here somewhere…I feel like Narnia's changed me," he told me staring into the flames of the campfire.

"I think that Narnia has helped you grow up and become the man you've been meant to be," I told him seriously.

Peter paused for a moment, "I wouldn't say Narnia _helped _me, more like thrown me off the edge of a cliff and forced me to grow up," he chuckled lowly.

I couldn't hold in my laugh, "Well maybe that's just what you needed, a good kick in the a—"

"Olivia!" Susan's shrill voice rang. I flushed and glared over at Susan who was shooting me a warning glance. I was about to snap at her but Peter pulled me up as he stood and declared that it was time for everyone to go to sleep.

I snorted as I watched Lucy huff in indignation.

"Come on Lu, tomorrow is going to be a long day," Susan said ushering her off to their tent. Edmund stumbled behind them barely covering a yawn. Peter wrapped an arm around me and steered me towards our tent. We both got ready for bed silently and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

* * *

Something soft brushed my cheek and I felt something pull me back tightly. I was just opening my eyes when Peter rolled over me and drew his sword sharply pointing it directly at a figure of a woman.

I blinked my eyes a few times before I realized that the woman was actually made of petals.

"Be still my majesties, I bring grave news from your sisters," she told us. My eyes widened and Peter stood up from the bed and nodded for the woman to continue.

"Aslan has been killed," she said softly. My heart sank and tears welled up in my eyes. I saw Peter stiffen and the woman continued to tell her tale. The moment she was gone Peter was dressing himself rapidly.

I followed his example, "You alert Orius, I will find Edmund," I told him placing my hands on his chest tying his shirt. He nodded once and dashed out of the tent. I sighed heavily and walked hastily to Edmund's tent. I shook his shoulder and whispered his name.

"Come on Ed you need to get up, it's an emergency," I hissed.

His eyes opened immediately, "What's going on?" he asked.

"I will tell you while you are getting dressed," I told him. I explained everything I knew and he and I bolted off to find Peter. We ran towards Orius, who was stationed right outside Aslan's tent. We waited for one second before Peter exited with his head down and a frown marred on his face.

"She's right, he's gone," he said heavily as he put his fists on the table in front of us. I went to his side and placed a comforting hand on his arm giving it a soft squeeze.

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund spoke up. Peter looked up at Edmund dejectedly but Edmund pushed on, "Peter, there's an army out there, that's ready to follow you," Edmund persisted.

"I can't," Peter said forcefully. My hand unconsciously tightened its hold on his arm.

"Aslan believed you could," Edmund told him, "And so do I," he added softly making Peter slowly look up again.

"The witch's army is nearing sire, what are your orders," Orius said. Peter glanced up at him and turned his attention to the map on the table with a determined look on his brow. I let out a breath of relief and watched silently as Peter mapped out the strategy. I was shocked when his gaze met mine and he looked at me strictly.

"I want you with Edmund on the cliffs," he said firmly. My mouth fell open in shock and I was about to protest but Peter held his hand up stopping me.

"I already don't want you fighting but I am willing to compromise," he told me with distress swirling around in his eyes. I snapped my mouth shut and glared at him but nodded my head in consent. I noticed his shoulders relax just a hair.

He spent the rest of the morning making sure everything was prepared for battle. After checking the bows for the third time I grabbed his hand and pulled him to our tent.

"Olivia, really I need to make sure everyone is ready," he told me with stress laced through his voice. I shook my head and grabbed his hands again but this time held them tenderly.

"I realize that Peter but _I _need to know if need to know if _you're_ ready for this," I told him, "I know this can't be easy," I added softly. He looked down at the ground and his shoulders slumped slightly, his grip on my hands tightened and he pulled me into his embrace and held onto me tightly.

"I'm scared," he whispered into my hair.

I pulled back and softly cupped his cheek in my hand, "It's perfectly okay to be scared Peter," I told him as I combed my fingers through his hair.

"I just feel like the fate of this land all falls on me and…oh God Liv what if I screw up," he said in a strangled cry with unshed tears in his eyes.

I sighed and pulled him to me, "I can't tell you that everything will be fine because I honestly don't know. But what I do know is that everyone here supports you completely and they already appreciate you so much for helping them. Everyone is scared Peter, i would be surprised and worried if you weren't," I told him.

Peter nodded and I could sense his apprehension but before I could talk to him more Edmund came in and said that it was time. Peter pulled himself together gave me a kiss on my forehead and marched out of the room with Edmund and I following behind him.

I didn't get a chance to see Peter again before the battle and after I got suited up I was making my way to the cliffs with Edmund. From the cliffs I watched Peter stand ahead of the troops with Orius at his side. Peter spared a look back at the two of us and I nodded at him.

Peter gave a signal and a multitude of griffins soared over head carrying rocks to drop on the enemy. Seconds passes before Peter let out a battle cry and charged towards the witch's army with the narnians behind him. I watched in horror as the scene below me played out.

I felt my heart beat through my chest every time I saw Peter take a blow. I nearly screamed as I watched Peter get thrown off his horse.

Edmund and I glanced at each other and then sprinted down the cliffs and towards the fight. I immediately began battling with a dwarf. After finishing him off I moved on to help Edmund with a large minotaur. I don't know how long we were down there before Peter began shouting to Edmund.

"EDMUND! THERE'S TOO MANY! GET OUT OF HERE! GET THE GIRLS AND GET THEM HOME!" he shouted before he blocked an attack. Edmund stared at Peter for a second before Mr. Beaver began pulling on our arms.

"You heard him," he told us. Edmund and I stumbled up the cliff blindly before we turned back and watched Peter battle furiously. My breath hitched when I saw the White Witch glare at Peter and walk deliberately towards him.

Edmund unsheathed his sword, "Peter said get out of here," Mr. Beaver said. Edmund glared down at Beaver.

"Peter's not king yet," he snapped as he ran off towards the witch. I gasped and tried to run with him but Beaver grabbed a hold of my arm and yanked me back.

"He'll kill me if I don't at least keep you safe," Beaver said. I tried to break free of his hold but he wouldn't budge. I watched as Edmund miraculously broke the witch's wand but I screamed as I watched her thrust her spear into Edmund.

"EDMUND!" I yelled finally breaking free of Beavers hold and sprinting towards his fallen body. I reached Edmund and pulled him back near the rock. I pulled off his helmet and brushed his hair out of his face. I looked down at the wound and immediately ripped open his shirt and tore a piece of my shirt off to wrap it. I grabbed Edmund's face and tried to keep him awake.

"Come on Ed, please stay with me," I cried. My actions paused when I heard a astounding roar and I looked up and saw Aslan perched atop a cliff. Behind him thousands of more soldiers being led by Susan and Lucy emerged from the cliffs. My gaze shot to Peter and saw the Witch fight him with a new fervor.

Tears streamed down my face and I screamed out to Peter when the witch disarmed him and choked down a sob as she was about to stab him in the chest.

Aslan leapt through the air and toppled the witch backwards making her weapons go flying through the air. Peter stood up in shock and watched Aslan defeat the witch.

Aslan turned back to us and spoke wearily, "It is finished". Susan and Lucy came rushing over to Peter and he embraced Lucy in a tight hug.

"Where's Edmund," Susan asked in panic. Peter's head turned to me and Edmund and they all sprinted over to us. They all fell down around Edmund's side and Lucy pulled out her tonic. With a quick glance at us she let one drop fall into his mouth as I held his head up.

Edmund stilled and I let my tears fall down my cheeks. He suddenly let out a small cough and I couldn't help but laugh through my tears. Peter stared at him in shock before pulling him up into his arms.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" Peter asked shakily. All of us fell into each other and hugged each other tightly. Lucy pulled back first and grabbed her juice and with a small impish smile she jumped up and ran to the other fatally injured restoring them to full health.

Edmund and Susan were soon to stand as well and began searching the field for survivors.

Peter and I were left and we both stood. Peter looked down at me and smiled. He pulled me into a hug.

"I love you," he said into my hair. I gasped and pulled back.

"I think I love you too Peter," I told him softly. Peter smiled brightly grabbed my head lightly and leaned down pressing his lips firmly against mine.

His hands snaked through my hair and my own were clutching helplessly at his shirt. His lips were warm and I felt safe in his arms. I pulled back to gasp for air and smiled up at him.

"I hope you understand this doesn't mean I want to get married, I am only sixteen," I teased breathlessly causing Peter to chuckle and pull me back in for another kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola my readers! so here is another chapter...not so sure how i feel about it but yeah it moves the story along. haha**

The next few days were a blur of activity. Susan, Lucy and I were kept busy with dress fittings and Peter and Edmund were being given impromptu lessons on their responsibilities.

"Oh Olivia, you look so pretty in that color!" Lucy exclaimed. I blushed and turned my head to look in the mirror.

"She's right, it really makes your eyes pop," Susan added. I fidgeted awkwardly and pulled and the fabric as I stared at myself in the mirror. I was about to voice my opinion but never got a chance to when Mrs. Beaver burst through the doors and ushered us out.

"We need to get you in your places!" she cried. We met Peter and Edmund in the front hall right before the throne room. Peter smiled brightly as soon as he saw me.

He placed a soft kiss on my lips, "You look beautiful," he said in a soft voice. I couldn't help the blush that flushed my cheeks.

"Oi, you two, some of us are trying not to throw up," Edmund snapped good-naturedly. Susan smacked the back of his head.

"Leave them alone," she snapped. Peter grinned at his brother and pulled me back in for a deeper kiss but I batted him away playfully.

"Edmund's right Peter, we are being inappropriate," I said. Peter groaned but stopped trying to sneak kisses. We were quickly ushered into our places. Peter and I led the group and Edmund, Susan, and Lucy were behind us. Following all five of us was Aslan. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and my hands started to fidget out of nervousness.

Peter grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze easing my nerves. The doors opened and we walked down the pathway towards five magnificent chairs placed in front of a large mosaic window. Peter and I took our place in front of our designated thrones and the beavers and Mr. Tumnus approached us with crowns placed on green pillows.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant," Aslan spoke grandly. I watched as Lucy's face broke out into a brilliant smile and Mr. Tumnus placed a small intricate silver crown atop of her head.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just." Edmund's eyes were sparkling with excitement as a silver crown was put on his head.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle." Susan bowed her head humbly and blushed prettily as Mr. Tumnus put her crown on her head.

"To the broad ceaseless Horizon, Queen Olivia the Compassionate." My heart stopped beating and I felt myself staring in awe of the gold crown that was being placed on my head. The crown was surprisingly lighter than I expected and I rose once again as I watched Peter being crowned.

"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent." I watched as Peter rose and held his head high with pride and I smiled warmly as I watched him.

We all sat down at a synchronized time and Aslan spoke, "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom raise us until the stars rain down from the heavens.

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Olivia! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!" the audience cheered and shouted.

* * *

I was talking to the Nigel, the fox that helped us escape the wolves.

"Your Majesty," he began but I quickly brushed of the title.

"Please Nigel, you saved my life don't bother with formalities. Just call me Olivia," I smiled kindly at him. Nigel smirked ruefully and nodded his head.

"As I was saying before, _Olivia_, I have had quite a few people ask me when the wedding is," he said. My face paled and I turned my head away in embarrassment.

"And going by the looks The King has been sending you I would say soon," Nigel teased mercilessly.

"I'm only sixteen." I said sharply.

"I'm only joking," he said with a wink as a hand snaked around my waist. Nigel smirked one last time at me before bowing and making his exit. I turned and looked up at Peter who stole a quick peck from my lips.

"How have you been?" he asked sweetly. I glanced up at him through my eyelashes and smiled.

"Fine albeit a little bored," I said truthfully.

"I know how to fix that," he said mischievously as pulled me towards the dance floor. I tried pathetically to resist him complaining that I was a horrendous dancer but it fell upon deaf ears. Peter clasped my hand and put his other on my waist. Instinctively I placed mine on his shoulder.

Peter beamed down at me, "See, it isn't that bad," he said soothingly efficiently relaxing me. I sighed with content and rested my head on his chest as we swayed back and forth to the soft Narnian music.

"Sometimes, I feel like this is all a dream and that I will wake up and be back at Professor Kirk's house," I said softly. Peter pressed a kiss onto my hair and his grip tightened.

"I feel like that too sometimes but I that makes me want to treasure every minute of it," he whispered. I pulled back my head and looked up at him smiling gently.

"You know, multiple people have asked what my intentions are with you," he said teasingly. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Way to ruin a moment Peter," I huffed and turned my face from him. I caught the stares of multiple people and realized that we had an audience. I felt my blush creep up my neck.

"People are watching us," I mumbled with embarrassment causing Peter to laugh boisterously.

"Then we should give them a show," he said bringing his lips to mine.


End file.
